Hearts Pulse
by TextGirl
Summary: Lightning/Serah Forbidden feelings rise towards the surface that no timelines can change. A story of hurt and deep strings of lust that settle into the depths of taboo love that the Farron sisters share. Will the fates rip them away or shun them into the endless eclipse of eternity? R&R A cross between Final Fantasy XIII and XIII Part 2 Farroncest.
1. Letters from Valhalla Part 1

_**AN: This is the first time I have written anything concerning a video game so please have mercy on me and leave reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Valhalla Part 1…**_

* * *

"_**My heart it pulsed for the first time, all was doomed the first time you were incased in crystal. My heart stopped with everything it had from our parents death, to my mistrust in you. My precious Serah how can you forgive me and how can I forgive myself? My time here in Valhalla has been spent thinking only of you and only your smile. You're the only one that I want to see the only one I want to be with. Your light that shines through my cold heart, but it is filled with hope now that you're safe."**_

_**Oh Serah… **_

"_**To my dearest Claire time has begun to move forward thanks to you, but my heart has slowed down with the pace of time. The way my heart fills with sadness when I think of the day I told you that I was a part of L'cie and I was to fulfill my focus. To think that you would raise your blade to strike me down brings unbearable sadness to my heart. Could you have really hated me that much? I wouldn't doubt it I could only hate myself even more for the way I feel about you. Snow has left me to find you but I'm here longing for the day that you would come back. I want to share what's in my heart with you and only you."**_

_**My Claire please come back for me….**_

"Ms. Farron what's wrong?"

Snapping out of her daze, Serah looked at the class of students that she had momentarily forgot about. Looking with fond caring blue depths at her students she momentary glanced down at her book. Her finger tips gently grazed over a particular name that was inscribed in within the text. Regaining her composer and looking towards her students she smiled a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for my day dreaming students now who can tell me who stopped the fall of Cocoon?" Serah's blue eyes scanned over to the small boy with eyes just as her own with dark wild hair.

"Yes Terra."

"Mmmm was it guardian corps and military?"

"I heard it was Lightning that saved everyone from the fall of cocoon my daddy says it's true," said the small dark skinned boy. The small dark-haired boy looked at the other boy with anger in his small irises.

"N-No it wasn't also how can something in the sky save us your daddy's wrong my daddy's right," said the younger boy crossing his arms in an indignant manner.

"T-Take that backs my daddy isn't wrong it really was Lightning that saved us and she will come back my daddy and his friends said so right Ms. Farron?" Smiling happily at the boy's courage to speak the truth she smiled warmly before speaking.

"Now, now you two no need to fight your both right both the guardian corps and Lightning saved cocoon, so you see Terra, Dajh you are both right," said Serah with a smile. Soon the bell signaled that class was soon over she watched as the children made their way towards the outer gates meeting their parents in the process. Turning to look at the drawings that her students posted up she smiled to herself as memories from the past restarted themselves.

"I see you haven't changed a bit minus the crystal thing," said a familiar voice from the door way. Serah looked to see a tall dark man with a chocobo in his hair with a warm smile the younger woman walked over towards the man.

"Hey Sazh what brings you here."

"Oh it's nothing just here because this little man wants to say something," said Sazh looking behind his leg to see his son giving a gentle push upwards Serah kneeled down to meet the young boy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Farron," said the young boy looking down in shame.

"It's alright you did nothing wrong right Sazh," said Serah looking up with a smile.

"Oh alright your off the hook this time you two. Why don't you go play with your friends Dajh while you teacher and me talk ok?" Looking brightly at the older man the younger boy nodded his head before running out towards the playground with the other children.

"It's crazy how everything's changed but it's still the same well…it's not the same with **her** gone."

"I know I miss her dearly I want to find her even if it's in my dreams," said Serah looking upwards towards the sky.

"And what about him do you want to find him to?"

"No I don't I know he's alright Snow has always been one to do his own thing as Lightning says "He's too stubborn to die."

"Hahaha your sister use to say that exactly, but still it's hard how she is within history but so many can still forget. If it were up to me I would tell everyone what I know."

"Well I suppose that would be great but I choose not talk about politics in my classroom. These children…although they are young they carry out their parents beliefs wholeheartedly without question. To think at a time Lightning was the same way as these children carrying out the beliefs of others effortlessly she still does, but I know she does it because she has found something," said Serah looking out at the window.

"I think your wrong what Lightning has found is right here, it always has been 's why tonight everyone is going to gather up and watch the fireworks and hope again for a wish this time free of problems that once plagued us. We hope to see you there," said Sazh with a hopeful tone.

"I-I don't know if I can."

"Come on staying at home and watching from afar isn't the way to do things besides Vanille and Fang are coming as well as Hope you know that's a miracle to get him out of what he's doing. Also you will have Dajh as well as me there with food and drinks of course." With a small smile she turned around to face the older man before nodding her head.

"Great were all going to be east where the shows about to start around seven so we can all get a place it's going to be great to see you again," said the older man walking out while waving. Waving the older man off Serah felt her chest tighten at the unbearable sadness as well as shame that she was stuck to bear looking out the widow she noticed that the sun was starting to set.

Walking home along the beach the strawberry-haired woman's thoughts began to settle as she headed to the apartment that she and Lightning shared together. Smiling at the warm memory she thought to a happier time a place of an existence that no one could ever reach.

**Six years ago…**

**Lightning age 15**

**Serah age 12**

"_Claire I can't see where are we going," asked a blind folded Serah with bags in hand. "Hush and my name is Lightning now I told you that, "said the elder Farron in a strict voice. The younger Farron could feel the nervousness of her elder sister with worry that Claire was going to separate the two the younger girl bit her lip. Hearing the sound of a key entry as well as the sound of the automatic sliding doors Serah felt the warmth of her elder sister's hand disappear._

_Standing behind her younger sister Claire smiled at her achievement. Looking at her younger sister who was standing in place with her blind fold over her eyes moving as if she was trying to look pass the blind fold._

"_Alright you can take the blind fold off now," said Claire with a smile. Soon the sound of smiles warmed Lightning's heart as she saw her sister looking at everything with curious excitement._

"_This will be our new home," said Lightning in a cool attitude._

"_Really Claire this is our new place…so that means no more strange people coming to look at us," said Serah with a bright smile. Rolling her eyes at her younger sister's ability to not call her by her code name she smiled before nodding her head coolly. She watched as her younger sister ran through the halls of the spacious condo running up and hugging the older Farron Serah placed a light kiss towards the elder Farron's lips._

**Present day…**

"_**How times were simple those were the days that I could say that I could truly feel my heart beating for you and only you. That is why I keep you always with me even if history forgets you or shuns you I know that you will come back to me." **_

_**Valhalla…**_

"_**I want to see her I only want to see her I want to become the flash of Lightning that warms her heart but I know that is not true Lightning can only destroy not heal. I just want to see you even if you are with him I just want to see you only you. Please Etro if my wish never comes to bear fruit let me be cast aside like Lightning falling towards Gran Pulse."**_

* * *

_**AN: Well this is my new story I like the way the stories coming out I just bought both parts of Final Fantasy XIII so I'm making this up as it goes without the knowledge of the story and places to back me up. Well I'll try to update as much as possible hopefully I should get some reviews but I don't think I will due to the fact that this is a small category of fan fiction oh well.**_

_**Preview: **"What was that could it be? No it can't!"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	2. Letters from Valhalla Part 2

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Valhalla Part 2…**_

* * *

"_**Etro's please hear me as I approach battle please grant me the strength within this battle and within this blade and to please never forget her please. "**_

"_**Serah please forgive me for this…"**_

"_**I will always love you…"**_

"Hey I'm glad you can make it the fireworks show is about to start," said Vanille jumping up and waving towards Serah. Smiling at the small group she ran over to the small group soon every member came up to hug the strawberry haired-woman.

"It took you long enough to get out of the wood works," said Fang in her trademark Australian accent.

"I'm sorry about that it's just that I have been somewhere else you know since Lightning has been gone as well as Snow. Also teaching can get pretty stressful from time to time."

"Oh you mean that big fella? Didn't he pop the question aye?"

"Y-Yes h-he did but Snow hasn't come back and also he said that the wedding will be postponed after all it's his wedding."

"Well it sounds like your happy about it being postponed," said Vanille worried.

"N-No it just gives me time to think and to see if I can find my sister but I don't know where to look," said Serah with a hopeful small smile. Looking at the younger woman they looked with hopeful eyes sharing her sentiment.

"Oh I see well lets wish tonight for both of them to come back I'm sure if you wish Snow and Lightning will come back Ms. Farron," said Dajh with a smile. Smiling at the younger boy's willfulness she ruffled his hair before looking towards the night sky. "I'm sure that they will come back all I have to do is wish right?"

"Yep everyone's wish comes true if they wish for it."

Soon the fireworks began looking up with hopeful eyes she watched as everyone made their wish soon Sarah closed her twin blue pearls and began to wish.

_Please bring my sister back to me…I don't care about the cost just please even if it is for a small moment bring her back to me Etro._

After the wish was done Serah was brought out of her trance from none other than Vanille herself almost losing her balance from the young woman's romp on her body she smiled regardless.

"So did you wish for them to come back?"

Knowing that a lie would best suit her friends in this instance she did just as she quickly planned she lied. She lied for the sake of herself as well as her heart as well as her unnatural feelings that lay dormant.

"Yes I wished for Snow and Lightning to come back I really want to see them but I know that I will see them again else why would…mmm never mind."

"Huh what's wrong you can tell me I'm good at keeping secrets," said Vanille with a smile.

"Well you see I have been having these dreams of Lightning and she was falling from the sky. She was falling so fast it looked like actual lightening falling towards the sea. All I did was sat and stare at it and marvel at her brilliance all I could hear was her voice and then when I made it to her she was there."

"Wow how long have you been having these dreams?"

"I have been having them ever since she left…and I don't know what to do. I j-just want Lightning back," said they strawberry-haired woman with tears in eyes.

**Meanwhile Valhalla…**

"Come out and fight me it's time we settle this," said a familiar voice. The strawberry-haired woman held on to her side as she tried to recover the gash that she received.

"By the name of Etro how did he get so strong and why is he after me," whispered Lightning in a hushed tone.

"Where are you warrior goddess?"

Looking to the side of the stone pillar the goddess saw no one with her soldier's senses still intact she quickly moved away as fist met the wall that she was once hiding from. Moving as fast as she could she looked to see a wave of ice behind her trying to meet the elements weakness she set out a wave of fire dissolving the crystal.

"I don't want to fight you now leave Valhalla and return to time."

"No I will not until we settle this you took her away from me and for that Lightning you must pay the price." Soon ice crystals shaped as spears came rushing towards the warrior it wasn't until the goddess hit a nearby dead end that she found herself trapped. Looking to where her enemy stood on a pillar of ice she whipped her sword out and readied herself for the final placement of her death despite her wounds.

"Etro I'm sorry to have failed you…Serah I'm sorry I truly am," whispered Lightning.

"Don't say that name you have no right to say her name now die Lightning!"

Soon a rush of spears came at the warrior goddess.

**Meanwhile back in gran pulse New Bodhum coast line…**

Sitting on the board walk looking up to the moonlit sky Serah smiled to herself but felt an unimaginable sadness take over her. These were the moments that made her heart beat at an alarming rate it was at this site she found out about her sister joining the guardian corps.

**Five years ago…**

**Lightning age 16 **

**Serah age 13**

"_Why are you doing this Claire you can't just up and join something like this hey are a bunch of murders. You should work and keep going to school that's what mother and father would want!"_

"_You don't understand anything do you Serah! I'm doing this because it's the only way we can get money how do you think I was able to get the place that we did? How did you think was able to get us a place without them separating us? I had to lie just to get in and besides I quit school last year it's useless for what I need."_

"_Oh so you want to be an idiot swinging around a gun blade with no direction at all!" Serah watched the visible sadness that lurked in the elder Farron's eyes wishing that she could take back every word she opened her mouth to speak but she was beat to the punch._

"_Enough Serah I'm out of here I'll see you around," said the elder strawberry-haired teen in a cold tone while brushing past the younger girl._

**Present day New Bodhum coastline…**

"If only I could take what I said back if only I could take everything back I just want you back Lightning," said Serah looking up at the moons glow. Letting her tears flow feely she looked towards the soft roaring up the ocean letting a moment pass by she saw a reflection in that reacted within the water. Soon a loud thunderous roar hit the younger woman's ears cupping her hands over her ears to protect them she looked within the clear sky to see as flash of lightening.

"What was that could it be? No it can't!"

"Soon another flash hit closer to the board walk several feet away soon a hard splash landed in front of the younger Farron covering her with water. Rubbing out the water that was in her eyes she looked over the board walk to find crimson mixed with the blue sea water. Soon the tide had turned the limp body over to reveal its face Serah's breath caught itself within her lungs she found it hard to breath as she looked at her unconscious sister.

Without a moments hesitation she jumped into the cold water wrapping her arm around the older Farron's body she swam the both of them towards shore. Taking the older woman and pulling her to shore she sat down catching her breath once that was done she looked to see the huge gash on the woman's side.

"S-Serah," muttered Lightning slightly opening her eyes only to close them back. Taking her hand Serah looked at the older Farron with worried tears laced in her eyes.

"Claire don't worry I'm here for you please don't die!"

The only emotion that registered was panic Serah looked for the nearest spot to get her sister to safety. Knowing that the NORA household would be empty around this time the younger Farron stood up and wrapping the elder woman's arm around and propping her up she dragged the Lightning onward towards their destination.

* * *

_**An: Well I'm happy to say I'm pleased with this chapter as well as the reviews that I got even if it's just two they are very important reviews so thank you reviewers and I know things take time to function back again especially with this section of FF-XIII.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I have to stop the bleeding I just have to I just can't lose her!"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	3. Letters from New Bodhum Part 1

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from New Bodhum Part 1…**_

* * *

"_**I'm back like a rushing dream I'm here to rush back to you that light that shines so brilliantly it must be you."**_

_**Lightning…**_

Serah rushed her fallen sister over towards the back of room knowing that there was a table that was open she rolled the older Farron over the table. Looking to see if there were any other visible injuries she saw none looking over her sisters now damp dark strawberry locks and observing her handsome yet feminine features Serah once again felt herself swept away.

"I have to get this armor off of her!"

Feeling a pit of nervousness like never before pool into her stomach as well as overwhelm her heart, she removed her sister's armored shoulder pads. The once white porcine skin was marked with dirt marks as well as the marks that were imbedded in her skin from wearing the heavy armored pads for a long amount of time. Knowing that her solider was use to such conditions proceeded to remove her armor that rested on her arms as well as her hands. Soon seeing that there was one more piece resting on her chest covering the part that Serah inwardly craved to see unbuckling the straps on the side of Lightings shoulders she removed the piece of armor slowly lifting it backwards.

Looking to see if there was any discomfort in the older Farron's face Serah was at peace to find nothing but the shallow breaths of Lightning. After the chest armor was placed aside the younger Farron's breath caught in her throat almost suffocating her remembering to breathe through her nose she looked at the plush clothed mounds of the older Farron. Feeling a heat rest in her stomach she stood in a different angle making her thighs clamp together in hopes to stop a oncoming wetness. Soon a small moan of discomfort awoke her out of her thoughts looking down at her sister's face distorting in pain she looked to the deep gash in her side.

"I have to stop the bleeding I just have to I just can't lose her!" Running over to the sink and placing hot water in a bowl as well as taking out a medical kit that she found in the nearby cabinet she rushed over towards the fallen goddess. Soon Serah began her work on the obstacle in front of her.

_It's my turn Claire it's my turn to save you!_

**One Year ago…**

**Lightning age 20**

**Serah age 17**

"_He's really nice Claire I mean he's with NORA they are like a unit of sorts but we watch out for each other. He also promised to protect me I don't know I think he likes me."_

"_Tch…a unit huh if you can call a bunch of scrappy loser kids such as them a unit as for protecting people that's for the real soldiers to do. If anything they are nothing but a gang that should stop playing hero if you ask me."_

"_Well I didn't ask you," said Serah her temper getting the best of her. She couldn't understand her sister's coldness ever since the time on the beach all those years ago they have been on opposite ends on how to act with each other. Serah never asked how work was and Lightning never cared to listen about her personal life until now that is._

"_I'm glad you didn't but as for me hearing about this I don't want to know and as for this Snow guy he seems like an idiot to me." _

_Serah watched as her sister looked at her with ice cold eyes her anger trying its best to keep under cool wraps at her sisters jabs at her love interest. Wanting to say something more the door bell rung standing up from where she was seated Lightning walked towards the door to open it. Behind the door revealed a 6'7 blonde-haired man under a black bandanna he held up one hand waving at Serah before turning his attention to the woman below him._

"_H-Hi I'm Snow Villiers."_

"_Tch…idiot…" Soon the door was closed in front of his face walking back towards the table to finish her coffee she looked at the shocked and angry face of Serah. _

"_Claire, why did you do that?"_

_Looking from her paper that she just got finished reading she looked coldly into the eyes of her baby sister before speaking words of malice. "I don't like him and I don't want him around here picking you up is that understood," said Lightning in a curt tone._

"_I don't have to take this right now," said Serah grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door. Once out the building Lightings heart stopped as she looked down from the high rise building to see the two familiar figures hugging each other. Letting a single tear roll down her cheek she picked up a familiar number dialing it she spoke._

"_Yes this is sergeant Farron yes I would like the next available assignment. I don't care if it's long the longer I'm away the better just get me on the mission as soon as possible is that understood?"_

**NORA Headquarters New Bodhum Present Day…**

"_Claire you were always there protecting my future and all I could give you was grief and anguish that's why I want to tell you I want you to know and feel."_

The younger strawberry-haired woman stirred as the sunlight hit her face looking to see if last night was a dream she looked to see her sister peacefully resting. After many attempts of trying to stop her sister's injury as well as break her slight fever Serah was able to stop both. Wishing that her sister could wake up she smiled as she looked at her handy work to the soldier's injury she was happy and pleased that it still held. Brushing the bangs away from her sister's face she smiled when her sister's nose winkled at the small action that she had done.

"Still sensitive as always," whispered Serah before placing a kiss on the elder Farron head before walking into the front. To Serah's knowledge the headquarters remained empty seeing that it was a holiday it left her time to figure out what she was going to do without letting everyone know.

"I want to get Claire out of here before anyone see her. Ugh these are the times that I wish that New Bodhum wasn't so small," said Serah to herself.

"Well I always thought it was a nice place for us," said a familiar voice. Turning around to see where the familiar voice came from she looked into blue-blazed eyes that held pain in them as well as upcoming joy. Time began to run in her upcoming heart as she looked into her sister's eyes.

* * *

_**An: I think that's a great place to end things I'm so happy for all the reviews I got I will continue to write as well as play final fantasy so I can piece together more. Please read and review if you can folks.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Claire you need your rest don't strain yourself!"_

**Textgirl **

**Out**


	4. Letters from New Bodhum Part 2

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from New Bodhum Part 2…**_

* * *

Running up to hug her sister Serah buried her face into the crook of the older Farron's neck Lightning felt herself truly enlightened at her sisters warmth. Wanting nothing more than to kiss her tears away she stood for moments hugging the younger Farron.

"W-Where did you go Éclair I missed you so much," said Serah in between sobs. Lightning knew when her sister used her name like that her emotions were running deep.

"Shhh its ok I'm here Serah I'm here I'm sorry I'm back I'll never leave you." Serah could tell by her sisters wavering voice that she was on the verge of tears herself. The two stayed holding each other in silence soon the two backed away as they felt their bodies react towards each other Lightning was trying hard not to look at her younger sisters hardening buds under her thin white shirt.

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry," said Lightning looking away.

"No it's alright I'm just happy you came back to me it's all so over whelming," said the younger Farron wiping the last of her tears away.

"It's over whelming indeed but more importantly I want to know why I'm here and how did I get here," asked Lightning before going into a thinking like pose that only a solider would have.

"I don't know all I know is last night I saw a flash of light and then you showed up in front of me you were badly injured so I umm…treated your injuries," said Serah with a blush. Finally feeling her nudity set in she blushed at her younger sister's comment.

"O-Oh I s-see…so did you umm have a hard time getting everything off," staggered the strawberry-haired woman.

"N-No I didn't it was quite easy once I saw where everything was."

"I see…"

Soon the younger Farron looked to see her older sister moving with her hand across the wall she watched as Lightning tried to make her way to whatever destination that she was trying to get to. Worry and panic gripped Serah's form as she finally registered what the warrior goddess was trying to do. Running over to her she wrapped her other arm around her shoulders before looking into Lightning's pulsating eyes with worry.

"Claire you need your rest don't strain yourself!"

"I'm fine the pain is pretty much gone I just need a nice shower if it's available," grunted Lightning with a small smile. Serah's heart thumped in its caged chest at her sisters smile never before since there time apart has she seen her sister smile. Taking the time to recuperate she struggled to speak finally finding her words she looked down to the floor below her pretending to focus on something while the string of words flew from her mouth.

"As long as you're alright then fine but I'm going to be in the bathroom with you while you shower. I need to make sure to check your wounds and bandage them again if need be." It was now Lightning's turn to blush at her sisters boldness soon it brought her back to a familiar memory that still cause goose bumps up and down her body.

**One year ago…**

**Lightning age 20**

**Serah age 17**

_Walking in from a long day of work Lightning set down her gun blade noticing the house was dark letting her know that Serah might be away or still in room. Letting her sore muscles relax she plopped down on the couch setting her feet on the coffee table before she looked up to the ceiling closing her eyes her mind went to auto pilot._

_Walking towards the hallway she made her way towards the bathroom pulling off her gear she stepped into watered area. Letting the hot water hit her sore muscles she took its relaxing properties into her skin moaning in ecstasy she did not hear the sound of the bathroom door opening._

_It wasn't until the shower curtain slid to the side to reveal a half nude Serah with wide eyes Lightning covered herself as best as she could._

"_What the hell are you doing in here?"_

"_I just want to tell you that we will have to be showering together the hot water will be off tomorrow due to some repairs," said Serah._

"_Well still can't you wait until I get out?"_

"_Umm no because the hot water we are using is limited for one hour after that its cold water."_

"_Well it hasn't been an hour yet," said Lightning in a curt tone._

"_Hour or no hour move over I'm getting in," said Serah in a slightly annoyed tone before letting her own towel drop. Letting out an exasperated sigh Lightning turned her back as well as her eyes but never letting the image of her dear sisters body leave her mind not knowing how to handle these emotions she reinforced her cold demeanor._

"_Look I rarely get time to myself anymore can't you just let me have the shower this once!"_

"_Can you hand me the soap," said Serah dismissing her sister's anger. Sighing once again she passed the bar behind her back into her younger sisters awaiting hand their fingertips brushing. Squeezing her eyes shut she was grateful to Etro's that the water was suppressing the wetness between her legs that she so desperately desired take care of._

"_Look it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before and besides I'm sure that during your training sessions you have seen a lot of women in the locker rooms naked."_

"_That's d-different," Lightning protested weakly. Knowing that something was wrong Serah pressed her chest against the older Farron's back earning a yelp from the older woman._

"_S-Serah what are you doing?"_

"_Is this different," asked the younger Farron slightly rubbing her chest up and down Lightning's muscled back. Biting her lip harshly she felt the reigns of her caged lust slip it wasn't until a wave of cold water hit both of them surprisingly separating them apart. Quickly pulling back the shower curtain not caring about her nudity Lightning walked out of the bathroom and into her room._

**Present day NORA headquarters… **

"Claire are you alright we are in the bathroom now do you need any help?" Noticing they were in the bathroom Lightning looked to see the nervous look that Serah held. "No I don't need help you can wait there if you want to," said Lightning with her eyes pointing over towards the toilet.

Doing as she was told Serah reluctantly let herself from under her sister's arm to sit down. Watching with curious eyes at the older Farron she looked onwards as she turned on the shower. Biting her lip she watched as Lightning untied the sheet that was tied in a knot around her shoulder. Letting it pool on the floor Serah looked with lustful eyes as she looked at Lightning's tight body.

She watched hungrily as Lightning stepped into the shower letting the cool water hit her body wanting nothing but to repress a moan Serah tightened her legs around each other to stop the flow of wetness threatening to peep through.

"So, whose house are we in exactly did you move, "asked Lightning from the shower snapping Serah out of her thoughts.

"No I'm still in the same place that you got for us we are at NORA headquarters it was the closest place that I could move you to without disturbing your injury any further."

"Oh I thought something looked different," said Lightning in a bland tone. Chuckling to herself Serah looked at the distorted view of her sister's naked body behind the clear shower curtain.

"So you still think they are nothing but kids?"

"Tch…like I have told you before my opinion doesn't matter," said Lightning with mirth in her voice.

"Well everyone has grown in their own way I guess no one's here because everyone's off with their families or respective people."

"See nothing but kids," said Lightning with a chuckle.

"I know, I know Sargent Farron no real solider takes a break or is something to that effect," said the young strawberry-haired woman handing ex-solider a towel.

Looking up and down her sister's body she could feel her wetness come back again wanting nothing more than to have the older Farron in her she bit her lip once again before speaking.

"I'm going to go take a shower now don't pick at that wound wait until I get out of the shower to look at it closely," said Serah with concern eyes.

"Don't I worry won't," said Lightning with a warm smile.

The two Farron sisters knew it was going to be a long day but nether of their hearts could resist the loving feeling that it was emitting.

* * *

_**AN: I'm happy to say that this chapter was one of a kind to my reviewer's thank you for the reviews I will enjoy every single one of them so please keep reviewing. I hope to get some new reviewers also but I'm fine with what I got well this is going to be a long story for those that are into it.**_

_**Preview:**__ "So…how come you're not with him right now?"_

**Textgirl **

**Out **


	5. Letters from New Bodhum Part 3

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

**Letters from new Bodhum part 3…**

* * *

_**My heart to yours time can never overcome your love and we shall rekindle the fire that we thought we had once lost. My heart to yours.**_

_**Lightning...**_

"Ouch that hurts!"

"Well don't move so much Claire I swear you were never good at these things, "said Serah putting on the last bandage.

"I can't help it I mean it's my pride I may have retired, but I am a solider still at heart you know," said Lightning with a small smile.

"I know but I'm try not to let that pride get you into too much trouble." Looking into her younger sisters eyes she cupped the strawberry-haired girl's cheek. Leaning into the older girls palm she looked lovingly into the elder Farron's yes she felt herself be swept up from her sisters touch.

"How is it that you have become so gentle hmm?" Standing up looking towards the sea Lightning felt the gentle breeze capture the ex-soldiers senses away.

"In Valhalla I had a lot of time to fight, but after the fighting was over all there was to do was think," said Lightning looking into the distance at the roaring sea before her.

"So what did you think about Claire," asked Serah with a shy smile while putting away the remainder of the kit.

"All I could think about was the Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Hope, and even that idiot Snow but…"

"But…"

"But, most of all I couldn't stop thinking of you. Serah, you were always on my mind never leaving it I'm happy of that fact."

Walking up towards the elder Farron's she rested her cheek on her elder sisters back it wasn't until she noticed that Lightning wasn't in as much pain.

"I'm happy to be by your side and you were always by my side no matter what."

"Thank you so much my Serah."

"You're welcome my Claire hey Claire?"

"Yes Serah?"

"Hey how come you aren't in as much pain like earlier?"

"Call it a gift from the L'cie if you haven't noticed the wound that I have is beginning to close. I guess since I was an L'cie and I am now the warrior goddess to Etro I have attained certain powers I guess."

"I see I'm just glad you're safe because I wanted to tell you sorry. It's like when you were gone and when I would go back in my memories and all I can think of is all the trouble I caused you." The older Farron could feel tears leaking into her grey tank top. Turing around in her sister's embrace to where the two Farron's were face to face Lightning looked onwards at the younger Farron with concern.

"Hey, hey, you don't need to say sorry for anything I was the wrong one I was the one that is responsible for all of this. Please try not to worry just stop crying dear."

Serah noticed the closeness of Lightning's face soon lips met flesh as Serah widened her eyes in shock at the gentle soft kisses that were being planted on her tear stained cheeks. "Please stop crying now I'm here please," whispered the strawberry-haired woman in between kisses. Fisting her hands into Lightning's shirt she buried herself into the older Farron's chest.

"Come on now let's go home."

Soon the two were walking along the beach as the high noon sun from New Bodhum shined its grace upon them. Serah was pleased to know that the older Farron was recovering fast but she still held concerns and doubts.

_I hope this isn't a long walk for her and what's going to happen when we get back I'm so nervous._

"Don't worry Serah I'm fine actually all this air is good for me besides I haven't been away that long I know we are close to where we live."

"I know but I worry about you sometimes and how did you know what I was thinking?"

"My little secret as for you worrying I guess I can't stop you from worrying I guess it's a trait you get from mom."

"Hey wait a minute you worry too Light, else why would you join the guardian corps then," explained Serah with a coy smile.

"I joined to protect the people of Cocoon."

"That's not what I remember I believe you said something to this effect "As long as you're safe Serah the hell with Cocoon as well as the Fal'cie."

"Umm I don't remember that," said the ex-solider with a blush while scratching her cheek nervously. Looking at her sister's antics she couldn't help but smile.

"It seems to me that time in Valhalla has made you forget I guess it's up to me to make you remember." Sensing the tone form her sister was more than a joke she looked deep into the watered pools to see strings of lust wrapping her arms around the younger waist they walked together along the shores of the beach. Putting her lips towards the younger Farron's ear she softly blew causing a shiver down Serah's spine.

"How is it that you're going to make me remember Se-ra-h," asked Lightning in a husky tone.

_I want to make you remember with my body…but will Light think it's strange if I told her that? No I can't tell her that she'll think I'm disgusting._

"Serah are you alright," asked Lightning reluctantly pulling from the embrace.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine well I was thinking of having you remember by getting some food in your stomach you must be hungry."

"Oh…alright then let's get some food." Soon the two were home and light sat at the table soon she suddenly remembered back to a memory that she once had.

_I wonder how many times I have left Serah to eat alone like this stuck at a table with nothing but her sadness to comfort her?_

_**Four years ago…**_

_**Lighting age 17**_

_**Serah age 14**_

"_Lightning but you promised…"_

"_I'm sorry but I can't make it there are just things I have to do," said Lightning in a curt tone._

"_Well what about our promise to stay together I'm holding up my end but you're not why are you so indifferent about this!"_

"_Who do you think is going to take care of you I have to work every single day to make sure that you're taken care of?"_

"_Not this again we are just fine you have been working no stop for over two years now Claire. You need a break besides moth-"_

"_Don't say it!"_

_"Well…enjoy a __**great**__ day at work Lightning," expressed an angry Serah before slamming the phone._

**Present day Lightning and Serah's apt New Bodhum… **

"Here you go a fresh stack of blueberry pancakes drenched in syrup just how you like them…uh Claire what's wrong."

"Huh nothing just thinking about something," said the older Farron picking up her folk and knife.

"I hope it's not a sad memory."

"You know that's what I tend to think about all the time nothing but sad memories that's all I had to think about in Valhalla," said Lightning before taking a generous bite of the sweetened substance.

"That's not true I know you had to have had good memories I know because…"

"Because…what."

"I know because you love me just like I love you silly," said Serah with a smile as bright as her strawberry locks.

"I love you too Serah it's just that…I'm not so hungry anymore I'm going to go to my room," said Lightning placing the half eaten pancakes forward.

Once in her room Lightning looked over into her room and noticed that it still was the same knowing that she should be happy at her sister's ability to keep her memory alive she plopped down on the bed.

_What am I going to do? How can I explain to her about him and about me and my feelings towards her? I'm so disgusting._

Serah looked for the umpteenth time at Lightings door wondering when she would come out fear and loneliness gripped the younger Farron. Sighing and putting the last plate away from there finished breakfast Serah walked over to towards the older Farron's room. Pushing the door lightly she noticed her sister sprawled out upon the bed.

"I see you have kept my room the same since I have been gone," said the older Farron not bothering to look at Serah. Taking this opportunity to rest Serah placed herself on the side of the ex-solider wrapping one arm around her tight strong waist she made sure to avoid her injury.

"Now tell me Light what's wrong," placing her head on her older sisters chest.

"It's nothing I was just thinking about something." Choosing not to go into the topic that could ultimately loose her sister forever she picked a safer subject.

_I have to know if who I fought in Valhalla was the real him?_

"Light..."

"Well uhh what I wanted to know was…"

"Hmmm…"

"So…how come you're not with him right now?" Knowing who she was referring to Serah smiled a dwindled smile before looking into the eyes of her secret beloved.

"Actually he's not here at the moment he went looking for you and then he never came back."

_So it was him then everything is real then! I have to protect Sarah no matter the cost!_

"Oh I see are you still…going to go on with the wedding when he returns," asked the older strawberry-haired woman.

"At first I was unsure but now since you're here with me I know my answer." Feeling nervousness in her heart she knew what was to come next.

_I know she's going to marry him why would she choose me I'm her sister for Etro's sake!_

"If you want to know I have decided to…"

* * *

_**AN: I think that this is a great place to leave off I love cliff hangers a lot so please do expect those. As for Lighting and Serah's relationship I'm glad I'm not pushing this to fast cause I'm known to do that in other stories I sort of want to let this grind its way out hehehe I said grind.**_

_**Preview:**__ "If you want to know I have decided to…"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	6. Letters from Yaschas Massif Part 1

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Yaschas Massif part 1…**_

* * *

_**My heart to yours only you can slow the hurt within my heart as well as speed up the love that I have to give you. I want to give it to you all my body my soul damn the consequences of Etro's or society. Such an ungrateful human I am but is it wrong to want...to need?**_

_**Serah please tell me am I wrong…**_

_**Last time: **__"If you want to know I have decided to…"_

"I have decided to not marry Snow," said Serah with a small smile. A wave of passion overcame the younger Farron as she rolled the older Farron over to where it was now on top her chest swelled with excitement. Soon crystal blue orbs met each other in a furious passion like no other Serah's breath on top of the elder Farron's.

"Éclair remember that one time when we were younger," said Serah her breath becoming shallow.

"Yes I remember."

**Nine years ago…**

**Lightning age 12…**

**Serah age 9…**

"_Hey Éclair..."_

"_Yes Serah…"_

"_When we get older I want to be with you like how mommy and daddy are with each other, "said Serah snuggling into her elder sister's chest._

"_Well then hurry and grow up," said the older girl soon a tickle war began. After the tickling died down, Lightning looked at the sleeping Serah before placing a kiss on her head._

"_Someday we can be like mom and dad I'm sure of it."_

**Present day Lightning and Serah's apt New Bodhum…**

"So do you still remember light?"

"Yes I do but…what about peo-" Almost as a god send Serah's mobile began to ring feeling that the noise wasn't going to stop anytime soon she grabbed the phone only to answer. Lifting up and leaning back on the older Farron's lap she could the warmth from her younger sister's ass, closing her eyes and fighting off her impending lust she concentrated on the phone conversation.

"Yes this is Serah Farron oh hi Vanille umm no I sort of busy right now, "said Serah with a small smile.

"No it's not Snow it's something else I'll tell you l-later." Serah looked down to see her shirt lifted up feeling her soldiers calloused thumbs run along her sides she bit her lip to repress a moan.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Vanille I have to go," said the younger Farron hanging up the mobile and throwing it across the room. Landing softly on the older Farron's chest she fought the wetness that came up within her underwear wanting to close her legs she knew that she couldn't close them. Soon Serah's husky breath reached her ears.

"I love you Éclair."

"I love you too Serah my Serah I will always protect you," said lightning hugging the younger woman's body closely.

"Please I want you to be with me like we promised all those years ago," said Serah with a smile and tears.

"I will I'll be with you no matter what I will keep my promises this time no matter what. I will never let you let you cry, sleep or eat alone ever again my dearest."

"You'll always rest in my mind I love you Éclair," said Serah crying on her older sisters chest.

"I will always love you too my dearest angel," said lightning closing her eyes.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oye waiter can I get another drink here," said an excited fang.

"So I guess she isn't coming again that figures those Farron sisters may have different attitudes but thy sure do act alike," said Sazh.

"I told her that we would be here I just figured that she would want to be here after I heard about what happened last night. I don't know seeing Serah sad over Lightning it makes me sad that as her friend I can't fix it."

"Well some things are meant for you to fix Vanille, I'm sure sergeant frosty ass will come back soon. Hell we already have a sign of sorts."

"What the heck are you drinking on Fang lightning coming back. I don't know about that I mean you two were in crystal status I'm surprised you didn't suffer brain damage," said Sazh.

"Aye I have a little brain damage but it isn't from crystal status I can assure you that, but I do happen to believe in signs and last night was a big one I can feel it."

"Are you talking about that black out and then those flashes in the sky?"

"Not just flashes my friend they are flashes of lightning it's all over the news aye they are saying that the flashes came from type of electrical disturbance but I think it's more."

"What Fang stop pulling my leg it was a simple occurrence of light for all we know it could be done from all the fireworks from last night," said Sazh.

"I'm going to have to agree on fang with this one Sazh that flash of lightening last night wasn't just any type it was dry lightning the most dangerous type."

"Dry lightning…?"

"Yes it's the kind of lightning that comes when there's no rain according to the far seers it was connected to Etro's themselves," commented Vanille with a smile.

"Ok you two enlighten me if this myth is true what happens?"

"Ether someone that is dear can come back or something of complete destruction there was two flashes in the sky last night so I don't know," said Fang.

"Well for our sakes let's just hope those flashes contained people that are dear," said Sazh taking a gulp of his own drink.

"Aye man to that partner "supplied Fang with a smirk.

**Currently lightning and Serah's apt New Bodhum…**

After waking up from sleep Serah went to look for the older Farron after making her way towards the kitchen she noticed that the older Farron was eating over the sink while standing up. With her eyes fixed on the news she watched as the news report came on.

_Today on new Bodhum coast news at eleven strange events yesterday night occurred it was said that two bolts flashed across the sky. Both blots were unreadable through PSICOM's radars it is rumored that the first bolt of lightning ended up somewhere in the west coast area of new Bodhum. As for the other blot it ended in the far north no one can find the origin of these objects and others are being questioned as we speak._

"I guess you made it on the news lightning," said Serah in a joking tone. Turning around and setting her plate down the ex-solider walked up towards the younger girl.

"Sorry I disturbed you form your sleep."

"N-No it's alright I was going to wake up soon without you there anyway, so they are talking about the incident from last night?"

"It seems like they are and they are trying to find out where it came from but they can't but if they can't find the path of Valhalla that means…"

Serah looked in worry at the face that her older sister contained.

_Etro's is gone…_

"What wrong light are you alright?"

"Etro's is gone I have failed to protect the legacy," said Lightning with dropping to her knees. "That can't be you can still sense Valhalla right?"

"I-I don't know I can sense it but it's still intact but Etro's did **he** destroy the remaining of the legacy?"

_No it can't be that last flash of light that sent me here could that have been Etro's last will?_

"Claire who's he is something bad going to happen?" Standing to her feet and balling her fist she looked to the distance before looking back towards her baby sister.

"Nothing bad is going to happen I...think I understand what's happening and it's thanks to you."

"Huh why do you say that?"

"If you had of not told me to sense Valhalla I would be lost how did you know that?"

"I don't know I just figured that if you're a goddess you would have some connection right? So I figured why not try it," said Serah with a smile.

"Thank you so much for that so now the biggest mystery is figuring out what Etro's will is or is there a will at all?"

"We can start off simple when you came to me you were injured just who and what where you fighting and what was it trying to do?" Stiffing under the pressure of the question never before had the solider face a difficult encounter biting her lip in nervousness she turned away from her baby sister.

"Serah…"

"Yes light?"

"If I told you this you wouldn't hate me for it would you?"

"What I could never hate you I love you Claire," said Serah with a smile. Lightning's tense form still stood as she looked wearily at the younger woman.

"I'm glad that you love me even when I don't love myself the person that was attacking me was…"

* * *

_**AN: That is a great place to end for those who know the mysterious attacker of light please hold your answers until after the chapter tehe. Right now I'm so hyped up at I'm going to write another chapter so prepare for a double whammy of sorts. But all I can tell you is when ready the intimate parts of the story please listen to wish form the ffxiii-2 soundtrack the extended version it's so beautiful and its putting this story together believe it or not check it out.**_

**Here's the link:** watch?v=KN_8R_vN3rI&feature=share&list=PLK0gpHLha5NnR-SDoAXz26630KiM0zt2C

**Preview:** _"No there's no way that it's true I mean he would never do that," said Serah running out into the rushing storm._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	7. Letters from Yaschas Massif Part 2

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Yaschas Massif part 2…**_

* * *

_**We all want to believe in something even if its complete lie this world I'm living in is it a lie? Is your love the truth? Even if these lies become truths I will be waiting no matter what. I will walk my path into your heart and someday I'll find you with open arms.**_

_**Claire can you guide me to your heart?**_

_**Last time:**_ _I'm glad that you love me even when I don't love myself the person that was attacking me was…"_

"Snow he was the person that attacked me," said Lightning coldly. Looking completely frozen in shock a hand made it way to her open mouth that trembled in fear.

"I'm sorry but I had to fight him I tried not to hurt him I swear," pleaded the strawberry-haired woman.

"No there's no way that it's true I mean he would never do that," said Serah running out into the rushing storm.

"Serah please wait." Finding her strength she found the courage to run after her younger sister her eyes on the verge of stinging tears.

_I knew it she still loves him how could I be so blind! I'm disgusting so sick. _Her tears mingled with the rain as she continued to run looking for the younger Farron.

Once she was far enough from her older sister Serah made her way to a familiar door knocking she hoped to for an answer.

"Oye were coming," said the familiar voice. Swinging the door open it revealed a wet and tried Serah clutching her body soaked from head to toe.

"Hey little Farron get in here you'll catch your death out there," assured the dark-haired woman.

"Serah what happened?"

"Vanille get her a fresh set of clothes to change into," commanding Fang thus cutting into the younger woman's questioning.

"I can't believe it," whispered the younger Farron.

"Huh I didn't quite catch that what can't you believe is something wrong," said Fang in worried voice. Soon a knock that sounded like thunder itself shook the door walking over to the door she prepared to greet the frantic knocker.

"Oye I guess that I may need to get another change of clothes," commented the charcoal-haired woman while smirking. Opening the door she looked to see a face that she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Lightning…"

Coming out of the back Vanille looked to see a familiar figure standing in the door way dropping the clothes on the floor she could only say one word.

"Lightning…"

Putting on her tough exterior that she was used to seeing, the younger Farron looked as her elder sister became Lightning once again.

"You know if you're going to stare I prefer you pay me my Gil up front first," said Lightning in a sarcastic tone.

"You old dog come in oye Vanille, looks like we are going to need an extra set of clothes," shouted Fang hoping the younger woman could hear while pulling the ex-solider in.

"No I'm fine I just came to get this one," said Lightning pointing towards the younger Farron.

"Oye you came to get her and go back into that heck of a storm I can't wait this this storm blows over I can't wait to tell Sazh."

"Hmmm," said the ex-solider.

"Still low on words eh well sit next to your sister while we find some clothing for you ya?"

"I said I'm fine," said Lightning curtly.

"A pair of sweats and a tank top coming right up," said Fang ignoring the ex-soldiers request. Once the two were left alone Lightning looked around to see if the excited pair of Fang and Vanille were coming. There was a short silence wanting to get her emotions out the ex-solider spoke.

"I'm so sorry Serah, but what I'm saying is all true and I know that I can't ask for your forgiveness but I want to say sorry," said Lightning putting her head in her hands.

"Light my Claire I…know that you would never hurt me on purpose I just still can believe it…w-why Snow," said the younger Farron lightly placing her hand on the elder Farron's thigh.

"I don't know why, but it seems like all I can do is bring you nothing but pain. All those years I thought I was doing something so right when taking care of you but it turns out I was wrong…"

Soon the sound of footsteps could be heard snapping out of her pre seasoned line of despair she quickly stood to look at the two coming down with a fresh pair of clothes.

"Now you two are going to stay here until the storm blows off I'm sorry to say that all we have is the guest room available."

"It's fine as I said I'll walk home," said Lightning in a cold tone.

"Oye after I went through all the trouble of picking out these clothes and besides you and I have some talking and drinking to do," said Fang wagging her finger at the older Farron.

"Just stay light it's only for a few hours and besides its dangerous," said Serah with a smile. Looking to her younger sister's smile she looked to see bright warmth along with it soon her heart softened.

"Fine but in the morning I want us back at home we have a lot to talk about," said the strawberry-haired woman her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Well then it's all settled I'm sure you two don't mind sleeping together in the guest room," said Fang.

"No I'll take placement out here," said the older Farron.

"I see it's settled well Serah the guest room is upstairs to the right the room has its own bathroom," said Vanille. Soon the two Farron's were away from each other leaving Fang and the warrior goddess to themselves.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here so when did'ya return?"

"Last night," said Lightning in a determined tone.

"I figured that's why baby Farron didn't wanna join us for drinks tonight."

"You have **my** sister drinking," said the older Farron in anger.

"Whoa solider it was just a few innocent drinks nothing bad," said Fang holding up her hands defensively. Looking onwards she looked at the dark-haired woman her anger fading a little.

"Innocent or not I don't want her doing what I do."

"A lot of drinks you must'a had, for your comrades I'm assuming." Looking onwards the stormy sea she hugged her body gently before speaking into the areas of the unknown that rested within her soul.

"No it wasn't for comrades it was for someone that is my whole existence."

* * *

_**AN: Well I think that's a great place to end I was rereading some of the old chapters and I'm going to correct some of them because it needs a lot of that. Well as always read and review and I'm so happy for your great reviews people this chapter was a filler of sorts I can't have too much fluff tehe.**_

_**Preview: **__"Claire what are you doing here?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	8. Letters from Cocoon part 1

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Cocoon Part 1…**_

* * *

_**Time and memory that's all I have to remember you by my heart races for the day that you can become a part of my time and I pray to Etro that your time and memory will come back again to my heart.**_

_**Serah my dear angel…**_

The storm continued to carry on and with it pushing its deadly howl, but regardless of the inhuman howls across the stormy sky the four continued inside with joy.

"I'm glad your back aye I know Serah's really happy your back," said Fang taking a sip of her drink. Lightning looked over towards the kitchen were Vanille and Serah both stood washing dishes smiling inwardly she took a sip of her drink letting the strong liquid hit the back of her throat.

"Hnn," said Lightning.

"Still not a talker aye well it's a good thing you and little Farron are together then she can talk for you."

"That won't be necessary I can talk for myself just fine it's just that I don't have anything to say on any matter."

"Oh well as my father use to say the quite ones are always the most emotional," said the charcoal-haired woman. Taking a long sip her drink she looked to the stormy sea watching the tide fight against the wind she noticed that she and the force of nature were just alike.

"I don't think that I'm emotional it's just that something's are better left not said."

"Well that can be understandable so now that your back all we have to do is wait on the big guy to get'a clue that your back and we can continue with the wedding." Lightning's hand gripped the glass any harder she would have broken the glass.

"She will not be marrying him and she will not be marrying **anyone** for that matter," said Lightning curtly trying her best to control her temper.

"Aw come on big Farron I mean she is at that age and she loves Snow right besides I thought you approved of their marriage."

"I don't approve of anything and I lied I only said that because I was happy to see Serah again that man he can't protect anything I'm the only one to protect her."

"Well come on you should let her get married else she's going to run away like tonight but this time with Snow." Fang looked at the shocked eyes of the older Farron and smirked. Slamming her cup down on the table harshly she looked with cold eyes into the calm exterior of the dark-haired woman.

"Damn it Fang!"

"Hook line and sinker what you didn't think I would notice big Farron? You two had an argument at first when Serah came to my door I thought she was in trouble but when you came afterwards I knew it was because of something." Calming down she looked into her empty cup for pouring herself another glass.

"Hnn..."

"Still giving me the silent treatment aye well I'll leave you to your thoughts, but word of advice try going easy on Serah when you left she changed I'm happy she's back now thanks to you." Soon the dark-haired woman walked out leaving the elder Farron to her thoughts as well as her drink she stayed for what she thought felt like an eternity.

It wasn't until she came out the den to see both a happy Fang and Vanille making out while heading up stairs with no sign of Serah she assumed she was in her room. Hiding herself under the darkness of night she looked to see a pillow and blanket placed on the couch Lightning had no doubt that it was the work of Vanille.

Looking at the pillow and blanket her mind drifted to a place that she tried hard to burry beneath the numerous amounts of alcohol that she consumed. Her mind reeling at the possibilities that made its way up stairs rubbing the front of her grey sweats she could feel her need raising it wasn't until she snapped out her lustful thoughts at the sound of thunder hitting.

_Should I go up there? I know Serah will be waiting I love her so much and we have said it but does she love me the way I love her?_

Without noticing it her feet were taking her up the stairs to where the person of her affections stayed opening the door silently she looked to a sleeping Serah. Halfway trying to open the door the younger Farron was startled waking her in the process.

"Claire what are you doing here?"

Biting her lip she looked down in nervousness at the sight her baby sisters bright blue irises feeling her body make its way over to the younger woman she gently took her hand and rubbed it across the younger Farron's cheek.

"Lightning what's wrong?"

"Nothing I…just want to see you I really did," said the older woman before hugging Serah body close to hers. Trying to hold back she the older Farron pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's alright you can hug me anytime Claire after all I love you," said the younger Farron.

"Y-Yea you love me," said Lightning sadly and sarcastically.

"What's the matter Claire I know something's bothering you."

"It's nothing ok," snapped the elder Farron. Looking at the shocked look at the younger woman she promised to protect she looked away in shame.

"Is it because I told you that I love you Claire I'm sorry for that and it's my fault I shouldn't have pushed that on you."

_Wait what is she saying is she saying that she l-loves me as in a person not as a…sister. _

"Serah," said the ex-solider interrupting her younger sisters rambling. Once getting Serah's attention the Lightning looked into her eyes with deep love bringing her lips towards her sister's lips they both met for the first time in what seemed like eternity. Pulling apart slowly Lightning opened her eyes to see the shocked look that her sister contained.

"I'm sorry for getting frustrated and I'm sorry for kissing you but I can't help it I love you more than a sister. I know these feelings are sick and I should die for what I'm doing but I love you and it just feels so right. It's just that when you told me you loved me I was happy and then when I told you about Snow and you ran from me I thought that you didn't feel the same way I did and you still loved Snow."

"Claire is that what's been bothering you?" Lightning nodded her head at the question looking down in shame at her weakness.

"Oh Claire I love you too more then you'll ever know so please don't ever worry about my love for you," said Serah with tears.

"But how can you love me I threatened to raise my sword against you when you became an l'cie I'm no good as a sister or a lover," said the older Farron with tears in her eyes.

"No you are everything and more I love you I always have and every day that you were gone I hated myself for the trouble I caused you while growing up. Most of all I hated the feeling that you locked away your feelings as I savagely told you about Snow and I dating I'm sorry for that my Éclair."

Hugging each other and sharing silently within each other's tears the two stopped and rested as soon as there tears of love and happiness dried up the elder Farron reluctantly pulled away.

"Claire where are you going," asked a worried Serah.

"I'm going down stairs to sleep," said Lightning with a smile. Looking onwards at a very confused Serah the ex-solider walked up and kissed the younger Farron gently before stepping back.

"Listen I don't think it's a wise ideal to be sleeping together in the same bed in someone else's house and besides I want to respect you as a lover so it's best if I take the couch tonight." Placing a put on her lips she looked at the smiling lightning wanting to be mad she looked with a mock glare before it soon softened.

"I still think there's nothing wrong with us sleeping together I think this has something to do with your pride then etiquette Lightning."

"Good night Serah," said Lightning in a joking manner leaving a hot and bothered Serah in her wake.

* * *

_**An: well there you have it this is the true confession of the two Farron sisters the other confession was a true one but I decided to make it a thing of miscommunication instead. Please read and review as always also next we are going to enter a world where my freaky mind knows no limits so prepare for good limes and then an eventual lemon.**_

_**Preview: **__"Where did Lightning go?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	9. Letters from Cocoon Part 2

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Cocoon Part 2…**_

* * *

_**Now that these feelings have come to start your safety holds dear in my heart every moment shows a glimpse of time as well as the deep never ending ocean of my love for you.**_

_**Claire my shining light…**_

Serah woke up to the blaring light shining in her face not wanting the rays to hit her directly she placed the maroon colored blanket over her head. With moan she awoke to the sharp knocks of the room door soon she heard the voices of both Vanille and Fang.

"You think we should wake her," asked Vanille.

"Yea Lightning told us to leave a message with her so that's what we are going to do," said Fang from behind the door.

Shooting up from her place in bed she stood up nearly tripping over the maroon colored blanket. Fang and Vanille soon met a gush of air hit their faces as they looked to revile a panicked Serah.

"Where did Lightning go?"

"Whoa there baby Farron where's the fire?"

"Answer me where did Lightning go?"

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Ugh…Fang will you answer me?"

"Two eggs and bacon and a side of toast and coffee coming right up," said the charcoal-haired woman before bouncing downstairs.

"Well Vanille?"

"Umm Lightning went to pick up some things for you to change into that's all," said the pink-haired woman nervously. Looking at the way her friend sifted nervously on her feet Serah soon began to speak on her current suspicion.

"What else did Lightning mention to you guys?"

"N-Nothing she said nothing."

"Vanille…"

"Oh alright here let's talk in here," said Vanille walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Ok Lightning told us not to tell you this because she wanted to tell you on her own, but Lightning she went to reapply for the Guardian Corps."

"And you just let her walk out the door to do that!" Running to the door she rushed to only swing the door open midway through the action she felt a warm hand encircle her wrist.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't stop her you know how your sister is," stated Vanille. Making her way back towards the bed she held her hands in her head while trying to deplete the last of her anger.

"It's just that I don't want Lightning to go through this anymore it scares me and it worry's me."

"I for one think you should trust your sister I know that you don't like her going back but think about how she feels Serah."

"I know but I can take care of us and besides I don't…know if she's going to…"

"Don't worry I don't think Lightning's going to leave you I know because something's different with her this time around. I know that she may have come back and she still looks like and acts like same old Lightning but I can tell something's changed."

"W-What do you mean?"

"She means little Farron that your sister cares about you but she respects you and your choices. Oye and breakfast is ready," said Fang leaning on the side of the door way.

**Meanwhile…**

"Farron is that you?"

"Yes Lieutenant Amodar it's me," said the older woman in a cold straight tone. Walking up and shaking the older woman's hand she looked with shock when the dark-haired man pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving cocoon you don't know how much this means to us."

"All in a day's work Lieutenant." After breaking apart from the hug she looked to see other government officials both higher and lower rank all greet their thanks. Shooting a salute back to show her appreciation she then proceeded to follow the stocky man back into his office. After sitting down she lightly sipped the last of her coffee that she had brought hoping that it was enough to fill her hunger without having to lie to her beloved about eating something.

"So what can I do for you Farron?"

"Sir, I want to join back in the guardian corps," said the older Farron standing and shooting a salute.

"Huh join back you never left," said the older man.

"But, Lieutenant I don't understand."

"At ease Farron no need to stress out here." After putting her hand down she continued to stand in a military styled position.

"Hahaha still one not to take the command at ease for its meaning your commitment amazes me Farron. Now on to answering that question you had back then we all knew of Cocoon and the Purge times were…chaotic your sister had been made an l'cie. What I'm saying is you still answered your duty as a sister as well as a solider and you have saved us all, I know retiring yourself was the only way you could save your sister for that you your retirement has been voided from the records."

"Sir thank you so much for this opportunity," said the older Farron throwing up another salute. Standing up from his own chair the older dark-haired man threw a salute back.

"Now general report to the front desk and pick up your gear," said the older man with a wink.

"Thank you Lieutenant Amodar"

**Meanwhile New Bodhum coastline… **

_Lightning when are you coming back…_

"Oye what's wrong with little Farron?"

"She's waiting on her sister I think she's worried," supplied Vanille.

"I think it's more about that snow fella actually," said Fang chewing loosely on a toothpick.

"You know I can hear you guys still? Just because you live right on the beach and its loud doesn't mean I can't hear you," said Serah out loud.

"Aye yeah Vanille you shouldn't be snooping around lets go," said Fang pulling the younger woman by the hand upstairs.

Leaving Serah back to her thoughts she looked onwards at the rising and falling of the ocean wanting herself to be taken away by the flow she closed her eyes as she let the sunlight warm her skin. It wasn't until she heard a ringing on her mobile forgetting that she actually had it before she ran out last night she looked to see a familiar number on the screen.

"This is Serah Farron speaking."

"That's some way to greet your lover do you always sound this formal on the phone?"

"Light is that you are you alright you're not hurt are you?"

"Yes I'm alright and no I'm not hurt why did you ask?"

"I asked because Vanille and Fang told me what happened," said Serah sternly.

"Damn it I can't trust those idiots to keep a secret worst day ever," said the elder Farron rolling her eyes.

"Why were you trying to hide it? I mean I may not make a lot on a teacher's salary but I could have taken care of us."

"Please don't be mad Serah it's just that I had been thinking and I just couldn't sit back and let you do that I'll be the one taking care of us and you're a teacher now?"

"Yes I am a teacher now but that's neither here nor there. It's just that with your job at the guardian corps it's just that…"

"It's alright Serah I know what you're going to say but it's not going to be that way I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it."

Before Serah could speak another word she felt two strong hands cover her eyes feeling the familiar presence she turned around only to jump into the elder Farron's arms. Picking her up and lifting her with a slight twist before setting her down. Serah looked to see her lover wearing the same uniform that she had always worn except instead of a skirt she wore jeans her once red cape had changed to the color of Persian blue marking her rank.

"How did you get here so fast," asked the younger Farron. With a chuckle at her younger sister's shock as well as her expression that she had she placed her lips towards the younger woman's forehead.

"I got a ride."

"Let's go back inside I brought you back some clothes I hope you didn't mind," said the older Farron handing the stack of clothes to the younger Farron. The two walked inside to see both Vanille and Fang making out on with a slight annoyed cough the two broke apart instantly.

"Oye if it isn't general Farron," said Fang holding up her hand for a high-five.

"Not on your life Oerba," said Lightning with a cold tone.

"Huh, what is Fang talking about Light, "asked Serah with a worried look.

"It's exactly what it means big Farron here has been promoted to the rank of general Oye they even gave you a new shoulder guard with your own symbol fancy."

"Ok so lightning is a general now does that mean there's more fighting for her to do, "asked Vanille in a worried tone.

"No there isn't since there are a lot of peaceful negotiations going on its sad to say that I won't be doing any fighting anytime soon."

"Well that's good right that means you won't have little Farron here worried sick about you."

"Hnn…"

"Still with the silent treatment Serah you wouldn't mind helping your sister and me out by speaking for her I believe she is in silent mode."

Deciding to play along to break her elder sister's frosty ways she looked to the older woman before smirking. "Most certainly lightning says, "That she very pleased that you are to congratulate me and she loves you all."

With a howl of laughter Vanille and Fang broke out in laughter rolling her eyes at the two she looked over to see the lover of her life laughing as well pitching a small smirk she walked over to the couch turning on the television. After the laughter died down they all smirked at the elder Farron knowing her ways they took no offense to the action that was placed.

"That's Lightning for ya," said Fang with a smile while using her thumb to poke toward the direction of where she sat.

* * *

_**AN: alright here's another chapter sorry for not reviewing much I was busy with work this week todays my last day before I'm off so it's going to be sweet. Besides that not much Light/Serah action here but next chapter it will be now we are going to see some type of action but not too much hehehe.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Etro's can we get out of here?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	10. Letters from Gran Pulse Part 1

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Gran Pulse Part 1…**_

* * *

Lighting sighed for the fifth time as she watched Vanille and her lover pull back their second shot. Annoyance flooded through Lightning like wind she wanted nothing more than to take her lover home and ravish her. Not knowing where these new feelings of lust were coming from she sipped her drink tightly.

"Hey Light you having fun," asked Sazh.

"No I'm not," said Lightning blandly.

"Geez Serah what's it going to take to get your grumpy sister to smile," asked Sazh.

"Well Lightning doesn't smile because she hates parties it's nothing to worry about come on Sazh lets enjoy the party," said Serah looking at her elder sister. After the older man's back was turned, Lightning mouthed words of thank you to the younger Farron. Soon small get together ended and the two lovers where walking on the side of the beach with only the moonlight to accompany them.

_This is our first time alone I'm so nervous Claire's so beautiful I just hope that she's not to rough with me._

As if she could read her younger sisters mind she gently took her hand interlacing her fingers with her own. Serah could feel the heat as well as nervousness in her gut as she looked into her sisters cool yet warm irises. She felt as though her soul was being heated with the most intense pleasure yet being slightly cooled down with intense devotion.

"S-So did you enjoy yourself Claire?"

"Hnn… it was alright I guess."

"Just alright you got to see your friends. I mean you did travel with them to save me and I'm happy they were around. So what's not to enjoy?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I stay that because they helped bring you back to me."

Stopping midway through their walk Lightning turned to face her new lover gently caressing her cheek. Wanting nothing more than to take her mouth for her own she held back as she looked into the innocent eyes of her lover before kissing her head. Fisting her hands within her lover's jacket she let herself become taken away by the simple action.

Moments felt like eternity as she reluctantly pulled her lips away from the younger Farron's head. Noticing a small chill crawl up her lover's spine she unlatched her blue general's cape to only wrap it around her young lovers shoulders.

"Thank you Light," said Serah with a blush.

"No problem, now let's get home."

After ten minutes of walking the two got home turning on the light the older Farron looked into the kitchen to grab water after taking a swig of the substance she looked to the younger Farron. Licking her lips Serah looked to see a patch of skin as her lovers jacket had risen up showing her infamous belly piercing.

"You want some?"

"N-No I'm fine I'm just going to shower I'll be right out ok?"

"Sure," said the younger woman in a light seductive tone.

"Ok s-sure," said Serah before turning to leave.

Running to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her she rested her back towards the door her heart popping out of her chest.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lightning looked as she finished the rest of her water all night her libido was on the rise as she watched her sister dance. From the seductive sway in her lover's hips to her instant grinding of her hips it was safe to say for the older Farron her brand new jeans that she received were ruined until some industrial strength washing could be done.

_What should I do I want to join her but would that be moving too fast?_

Walking into the hallway the pink-haired woman could hear the showering of her young love soon she could feel her hand move towards the door knob_. What am I doing? she's taking a shower I have to show restraint remember your training in the guardian corps. Keep a level head Lightning you can do this._

_**Meanwhile…**_

Turning off the shower Serah stepped out after drying her hair she looked into the mirror checking herself out worry settling in. _I hope Lightning doesn't think I'm too fat wait why am I sounding like I'm about to have sex?_ Snapping herself out of her daze she looked gathered her dirty clothes setting them in the bin before opening the door.

Soon blue met blue as the two Farron lovers looked into each other's eyes lust burying itself deep into both Farron siblings gut. Licking her lips slowly to wet her parched lips Lightning looked at her lover with deep filled lust.

"I-I'm sorry Serah I didn't mean to…"

"No it's alright really it is I was taking too long," said Serah looking at her lovers tight abs. Noticing that her uniformed jacket and shoulder guard were removed Serah stared at Lightning who was wearing nothing but a black tank top and blue jeans. Her muscles ripped beneath both forms of clothing licking her lips her mouth suddenly ran dry at her sisters lust filled gaze.

"I-I'll just get out of your way," said Lightning stepping to the side. Walking past the older Farron she could feel the heat emit off of the lightning soon she felt wet all over again. Wanting nothing but to ride her lovers fingers for the first time she looked into Lightning's lust filled eyes to see her sisters self-control slip.

"Claire you alright is your injury bothering you?"

"N-No it actually healed yesterday morning I wanted to tell you, but I guess with everything that's happened it slipped my mind."

"That's good to know I'm just happy you're not hurt."

"Me too I would hate to make you worry."

"W-Well I'm going to go change please feel free to use the shower do you remember where everything is at?" Giving a sexy smirk to her young lover she looked lustfully into Serah eyes before speaking.

"Yeah I remember where everything is, but if I can't remember please feel free to come help me," said Lightning seductively.

Almost failing over on herself Serah gulped before speaking once again but this time none of the Farron sister could predict what was said next.

* * *

_**AN: well this hot ass lime will be completed in the next part well I'm happy to see the reviews and I'm glad every one cares. I'm sorry if it took me long to post up this chapter but aunt flow is in town for a few days and she's giving me a hell of a time with cramps if you know what I mean ladies lol. If I feel better I'll post another chapter up a little bit later ok I'm sorry about the wait folks.**_

_**Preview: **__"Ah… my Lightning."_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	11. Letters from Gran Pulse Part 2

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning as well as small lime***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Gran Pulse Part 2…**_

* * *

_**Last time: **__Almost failing over on herself Serah gulped before speaking once again but this time none of the Farron sister could predict what was said next._

"How about I shower with you I mean…just to show you around, "said Serah looking down at her feet below her. Lightning was shocked at the request of her young lover not knowing what to say she looked in a deafly silence at the younger woman.

"I-I'm sorry it was a stupid idea please ignore it," said the younger Farron turning to run. In an instant Serah felt her face in her older sister's chest the towel that was once around her body fell to the ground. Standing nude in her lovers arms Serah felt her body clench and then relax within the older Farron's arms.

"Claire I'm sorry I shouldn't be doing these things," said Serah within the attempt to try to pull her body away. Lightning's hold kept her in place so she could savor the warmth that her lover was emitting from her.

"I-It's alright y-you can come in with me if you don't mind I am a…little lost," said Lightning with a blush on her face.

The two remained in the blissful state they were in for a lifetime as soon as they broke apart there lustful thoughts where once again active. Lightning looked to a see a pair of nicely shaped nipples staring back at her looking down her mind darkened not knowing what to do she fled into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Just give me awhile to change Serah then you can come in," said Lightning in a quick voice. Serah was left confused until she could feel a certain coldness that reached her rock peaks it wasn't until she gave out a quick squeal at her current state of dress.

Picking up the towel she wrapped it around her form before calming her frazzled nerves soon she could hear the shower turn on and the sound of lightning getting in. taking a step she was right at the bathroom door her breathe caught in her throat ready to suffocate her at any moment.

"Claire you settled in there now?"

"Yeah I am I just need help washing my back if you don't mind," shouted lightning from inside the bathroom. Putting her hand on the door knob she twisted until she looked at the white tiled bathroom looking to the left she noticed the outline of her sister's strong muscular body behind the shower curtain.

Walking to the shower curtain she lightly pulled back to meet her lovers strong muscular back. Noticing some scars remained on her back Serah looked away before getting in. Almost for the second time since her return it was as though the older Farron could read her mind.

"These were from long ago," said Lightning without looking back.

"Still did it hurt," said Serah putting both palms on her lovers strong back. Lightning sucked in a sharp intake of breathe as she relaxed in her lovers touch.

"Claire I'm sorry all this time you were fighting all the scars all the pain just for me to say those hurtful things to you," said Serah rested her cheek on her muscled back.

"W-Well it's nothing I'm sure if you were the oldest you would have done the same thing," said Lightning in a soft tone.

"It's just that I-"

"Enough with the past Serah I'm here now and I want to focus on the future with you for us so please don't blame yourself," said Lightning softly before turning around to face the younger Farron.

"Ok Claire I won't worry any longer," said the younger Farron wrapping her arms around her lover. Soon both there hardened peaks came together causing shock to roll like thunder through their bodies. "Ah…my Lightning." Separating from each other Lightning turned her back letting the water hit her face Serah's melodic moans still ringing in her ears.

"I'm sorry about that Serah."

"No its fine I…liked it a lot. Let me wash your back now." Getting the bar of soap and lathering it up she set the substance on her lovers back a deep rumble set in her throat at the contact. Serah loved the way she was making the general feel soon her hands started kneading away the knots in the older Farron's back. Setting both hands on the tiled wall Lightning leaned on the wall for the support that she needed as her lover provided comfort on her back.

"Claire did you sleep at all in Valhalla your back is a mess you have so many knots."

"N-No I didn't sleep there wasn't much time."

"Oh I see well since you're here you can get all the sleep you need."

"Yes that…will be good can you go higher p-please." Taking her hands and setting them higher she massaged the tight flesh that was under her hands until they turned into putty.

"S-Serah," moaned the older Farron general. Soon she felt something hard on her back yet soft to the touch then she looked down to see both hands on her waist.

_Is that what I think it is and is she moving up and down please Etro grant me the strength to get through this._

"W-What are you doing Serah?"

"What does it look like I'm scrubbing you?"

"Yes but with what are you scrubbing me with?"

"It's my chest is there a problem Claire," said Serah in a familiar tone. Gripping the wall with an all her might she bit back the urge to press her lover to the wall and take her with force.

"Please we can't do this if we do then I'll…"

"You'll what lose all control." Pressing body closer towards her lovers back Lightning fell one emotional barrier break after another turning around and looking into her lover's eyes she firmly pressed her lips upon her the younger Farron's. Molding their lips together the elder Farron pressed her younger half into the wall their bodies heating up like roaring twin fires. Licking the younger Farron's bottom lip she silently asked for permission for her tongue to enter into her wet warm craven of a mouth. Letting her mouth open as wide as it could Serah let herself be dominated by the woman she had come to know as her lover this feeling took her back to a time where her body craved her lovers touch.

_**Six months ago…**_

_**Serah age 18…**_

_Serah walked into an empty apartment her soul set within a blaze of fire all day she had been fighting the feeling that was over taking her. The inner workings of her lust ran so deep that it was hard to conduct class the wait had been too long as she craved her own touch as well as well as another's and that other touch was Lightning's._

_After setting her bag down she walked over to a familiar room that was known as her sisters letting herself plop down on the older woman's bed. She took in her sisters scent letting herself relax she closed her eyes before letting her hands roam over her body in exquisite pleasure that only she would know of. Letting her hand travel downwards she finally reach the edge of her underwear sliding a hand she felt how wet her pussy was biting her lip she tried to hold off the orgasm that she wanted so badly._

"_Mmm Claire," said Serah out loud enjoying every feeling that she was giving to herself._

_Taking the pads of her fingers she proceeded to rub herself faster not wanting to put a finger in she worked on her swollen clit._

"_Claire fuck me harder."_

_Feeling her end coming near her hips lifted as she was feeling the intensity that was coming near it after a few more guided strokes she felt herself release. She could feel her hot cum spill onwards to the elder Farron's bed cover._

"_Claire!"_

_**Present day…**_

After molding their mouths together in a wave of ecstasy the two remembered that they had to breathe breaking apart the looked with heavily lidded eyes at each other. "I'm sorry if I was rough I'm…not use to this at all," said Lightning.

"N-No you weren't it just took me be surprise that's all and I'm the same I have never done this ether, "said the younger Farron with a smile.

"So you have never done this even with…him."

"No I have never done this with snow I always wanted to wait you know, but I realized I could never wait for him just you."

"I feel the same I threw myself into battle hoping to avoid these feelings for you as well as for others, but I realize I could never avoid you."

"Oh Claire I love you."

"I love you too my Serah now let's get out of here before we turn into prunes," said Lightning with a smile.

"Yes lets go so your bed or mine?"

"How about my bed," suggested Lightning. Soon a blush came up to Serah's cheeks earning the curious look of the guardian corps general.

* * *

_**AN: Oh well the story gets deeper will Serah ever tell Lightning that she did the nasty with herself in bed or will it be a secret lost in time. Well there will be more smuttiness later but next chapter well send some reviews folks but I would like to thank all of you guys and gals for reviewing especially my main man or woman Major Mike Powell III thanks I love reading your reviews keep them up big guy or gal ;).**_

_**Preview: **__"Do you really have to go to work today?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	12. Letters from Gran Pulse Part 3

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning lime***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_****__**Letters from Gran Pulse Part 3...**_

* * *

_**Flashback Lightning's 21**__**st**__** birthday…**_

"_You became an l'Cie, so now you're gonna marry this idiot? And you think I'm gonna buy that? Full points for originality. But, don't forget. If you really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you._"

_**Present day…**_

Serah snapped outta her sleep at the recurring dream she looked at the clock to see that it was three in the morning noticing the side that Lightning was on was empty she looked to find the kitchen light on. Getting up and wrapping a robe around herself she walked to the kitchen to see Lightning eating a bowl of cereal.

"Are you hungry still Light?"

Looking at her lover with a mouth full of cereal she nodded her head like an innocent child. Smiling to herself she walked into the kitchen and set a cup of coffee for herself. The two looked with smiles as they thought back to the intense make out session that they shared a couple of hours ago.

_**Flashback few hours ago…**_

_Two lips crash against each other in a most passionate of furies Lightning could do nothing but carry the younger Farron bridal style to her bed never breaking there kiss._

_Laying down her younger half on the bed she looked over to the dresser to find an old shirt and a pair of sleep able boxers after changing into them she looked at the still naked Serah._

"_I'm sorry I'll get your clothes for you," said Lightning in a nervous tone._

"_No it's alright you can get me something you have."_

"_Sure if you want." _

_Walking to the dress she took out an old high school sweat shirt and tossed over to the younger Farron. Turning around so she could give her lover her privacy she waited until her lover finished._

"_O-Ok I'm done."_

_Turning around form her current place she looked to see the sweat shirt it looked two sizes bigger, but it still turned the older Farron on._

"_It looks nice on you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome," said the older Farron hopping into bed with a blush looking to her standing lover the bed shifting._

"_What's wrong don't you wanna get in."_

"_Yes I," Squeaked the younger Farron. Once sliding in the bed she looked towards the older Farron with a nervous look in her blue irises._

"_Are you alright Serah?"_

"_I didn't do it I'm sorry," confessed the younger woman. Lightning looked in confusion at the admission from the younger woman smirking to herself she cupped her lover face._

"_What are you talking about Serah?"_

"_I'm talking about me doing it in your bed!"_

"_Huh doing what in my bed?"_

"_Umm nothing…"_

"_Serah…"_

"_Ok I masturbated in your bed about six months ago I'm sorry."_

"_Eh…"_

"_Are you alright I'm so sorry Light I just couldn't help myself and I missed you so much," said Serah looking down at her lap._

"_Oh I see…so did you like it?" _

"_Y-Yes I did I liked it a lot."_

"_Oh really now so what did you think about when you decided to rub you wet pussy in __**my**__ bed," said Lightning with a firm lustful voice while moving up closer to her lovers lips. Taking this opportunity she quickly switched positions to where the younger Farron sat in her lap Lightning's cool breath grazed her ear as her hands rose up under the sweat shirt._

"_Mm L-Light," moaned Serah._

"_Now tell me what was it you were thinking about?"_

"_I…was thinking about t-this…"_

_Turning around her lovers lap she kissed her lover deeply like never before their lips molding their lips together in an old but effective dance they shared within each other's passion. Sliding her tongue in the younger Farron's mouth she quickly gained control as she flipped the two of them over. Opening her lover's legs with her own she nestled in between them grinding her hips into the younger Farron. Moaning out her lovers name out in lustful tone Lightning wanted nothing more than to take her lover harshly, but she held back._

"_Oh Lightning…please more." Grinding her hips faster never breaking eye contact with lover she licked her lips as she area met with her lovers._

"_Is this what you were doing were you imagining me taking you like this," whispered lighting on her lovers lips._

"_Y-Yes I was I love you Claire please don't stop."_

"_I love you too my Serah I'll never stop I'll do this as long as you want me to."_

_**Present day…**_

"Are you alright Serah?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine," said Serah looking over to the clock and noticing they were up for well over an hour.

"Do you really have to go to work today?"

"Yes I do please try to understand," said Lightning rubbing her lover's cheek.

"I'm trying to but I just don't want you to leave I'm just scared for you I mean you have only been back three days. What about your wounds how do you know if they are really healed?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No I don't it's just that…"

"Don't worry it's alright to doubt that means your growing up," said Lightning with a smile.

"Awe please do not tell me we are having one of those talks."

"Yes we are because I love you." Walking up and hugging her lover close to her body she looked into the eyes of her lover before kissing her gently.

"I love you too Light do you want me to make breakfast or are you full still."

"I'm still hungry," said Lightning with a smile and a blush. Rolling her eyes at her lovers hunger she smiled at her lovers antics before placing a small kiss towards her lips.

"Do you still take your coffee black with a lot of sugar?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok coffee, bacon, eggs and toast coming right up."

"Sounds great as well as last night was great as well," said the general with a wink. Almost dropping the cup of coffee that she had in hand catching it so it wouldn't spill she handed the coffee over to her lover who gladly accepted it.

"You still know how to make a good cup of coffee dear," said Lightning with a smile before kissing her lovers head.

"Thank you now go get ready it's almost sun up and I know how you like to leave early," said Serah kissing the nape of the warrior goddess's neck. Heading to the bedroom Lightning was once again stopped by Serah gentle yet loving voice.

"Also too last night was great and I would like to finish as well as do more," said Serah with a blush.

"One thing at a time Serah," said Lightning with a smirk.

* * *

_**AN: Well that's the end of the chapter some of the lines I got from final fantasy xiii-2. I have nothing to say accept the small lime scene is just a sample that I wanted to be incomplete for the sake of ruffling your feathers dear readers well till next time. Oh and sorry for calling you a girl Major Mike Powell III you know people and user names tehehe.**_

_**Preview:**__ "So what do you think this means who or more like what could have done this?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	13. Letters from Eden Part 1

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

**Letters from Eden Part 1…**

* * *

_**Never has a day gone by when I have never thought of you I intend on making you my wife and having the wedding of our dreams. I promise your hero will return and with it I will make things right.**_

_**Serah…**_

"Lieutenant Amodar so glad you could make it," said the PSICOM soldier. Looking at the chart that was handed to him the older man looked it over. Walking along with the soldier they walked for five minutes until they came to a huge gash into the ground.

"I'm so glad you could make it as you can see we found one of the landing sites. A team of scientist and researchers are looking everywhere for clues to this anomaly."

"I see well I have someone coming in she's an expert at these things."

"So what do you think this means who or more like what could have done this?"

"It's something that has power solider that's what could have caused this," said a familiar voice. Looking over the soldier as well as others looked to see Lightning approaching them with her new uniform and all.

"Sergeant Farron."

"That's **General Farron** soldier make sure you know your rank Lieutenant who is training these men?" The older man laughed at the older Farron's straight forwardness as well as her cold edge that she normally kept.

"Sorry about that Lightning it seems that we have gotten a bit relaxed since you and your group saved us."

"Well it seems like it's up to me to whip these men into shape."

"I'll leave them to you then," said the older man before backing away.

"Now take a look here men I am General Lightning Farron you will address me as such now I want to see all of the data on this site who's in charge here of this investigation," shouted Lightning earning the attention of everyone.

"I am in charge of this investigation," said the PSICOM soldier next to her.

"Oh it's you tell me what you have so far," asked Lightning before taking the clip board from the soldiers hands and looking through it.

"G-General what we have identified that this site came from three days ago we are checking for more signs as we speak."

_Could it be him could he have landed here if so that means Etro is safe for now, but the question is where is he now and will he be waiting for me?_

Snapping out of her thoughts she kneeled on the ground taking a patch of dirt in her gloved hands she took her other hand and pitched a small piece of dirt. Looking at the gravel close inspecting every detail she found out what she was looking for all team members were looking at her with curiosity.

"Lieutenant Amodar what is she doing," whispered another soldier by his side.

"Shh be quite and learn something this woman here is the woman that saved us all without her we wouldn't be here."

"What does this have to do with anything," asked the solider once again.

"It has to do with a lot before she saved us she was a skilled solider. You see this generation of soldiers you rely on gadgets instead of your body. Even though, your training is to blame nothing personal towards you guys but this is a real solider."

After setting the pile of dirt in her hand down she looked around before turning back to the lead soldier of the team.

"Make a list of this soldier this was not the work of a monster if so a body would be found about now as well as tracks. Also to this is not an occurrence of nature doing its natural work ether so it leaves me to think that this is something made by man."

"But that can't be possible there's nothing that strong or powerful to do that, "doubted the lead PSICOM soldier. Turning so she could get in the lead soldiers face she walked up to him making the soldier back pedal at her approach.

"Really now you think? So you're saying that you don't think this is possible for something to be that strong you must be on the wrong planet soldier. When the L'cie came into power people cursed by its power to fulfill their focus were given powers making the person seem almost invincible. So I'm not ruling out a possibility that this could be someone with powers resembling that of an L'cie suggestion if you want to live solider you better start thinking outside the box. Now I before I came I saw that there was a disturbance in that forest clearing over to the west have any of your men looked out that way?"

"N-No general Farron," stuttered the leader.

"Well I suggest that you take a team out there and look over in that area I am assuming your squad knows basic tracking skills," said Lightning in a cold tone.

"Yes we do general."

"Good now get your men on it I want a full report by the afternoon," said Lightning backing away from the soldier's personal space. Watching the man run away towards a nearby squad she watched as her advice and came to life at a single will.

"You still got it Farron," said Lieutenant Amodar.

"I'm sorry if I had to be brash sir but it was the only way to get a sense of direction here."

"No its fine I knew you could get them whipped into shape also there's no need to apologize I'm not your commander any more. Think of me as an informant for you to carry out the best answer for a situation," said the older man with a smile.

"I see things have changed a lot I see."

"Yea the military has become more untied since you left all of the different divisions that were around they are ether disbanded or merged."

"I see has our department felt any of the heat?"

"No really as you know we are more neutral when it comes to dealing with these manners."

"Hnn…"

"All manners aside how's Serah doing?" Lightning's soul softened at the mention of her lover's name only love could fill her mind at the sound of her lover.

"She's doing fine ever since I got back she has been taking care of me."

"That's good to hear I still don't think that you should have spent more time with her and come in Monday its still the weekend you know."

"I know your right but I can't just sit still I have to do something besides there are some things that cannot be avoided," said the older woman looking into the distance.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey I think I see a trail leading another way," said one of the men who were foot patrolling. Voices from the distance could be heard as the young man pressed himself closely to the cave wall.

"Damn it I wonder what they are looking for could it be me," whispered a familiar voice into the empty cave. Looking deeper into the cave the blonde-haired man saw an opening that was in back. Heading that way he moved carefully to the opening in hopes of finding out where he was.

_You're hero is going to make his way to you Serah just you wait._

* * *

_**AN: well I think that's a wonder spot to leave off I have nothing to say except the plot if starting to thicken and drama will start to come up. Sorry I had to put a little bit of poetry from Snow in there as much as some of you reviewers are Snow bashers I'm not here to bash him he has feelings too.**_

_**Preview: **__"Snow is that you?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	14. Letters from Eden Part 2

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Eden part 2…**_

* * *

_**Putting my arms around you that's all I want to do. I'm a general someone of great power and authority. To society I'm a great force of the service to the goddess of Etro as well as the champion of Valhalla. But to you my dear Serah I'm none of those things just me your lover of your hearts greatest desires and I will do everything in my power to remain that way.**_

_**My dearest Serah…**_

Lightning sighed walking into the now well-lit apartment letting her nostrils clear from the sea air of New Bodhum. Setting her gun blade down she took a look in the house to see her lover putting her finishes on the meal that she specially prepared.

"Welcome home Light," said Serah running up to hug the older Farron.

"I'm home finally," said Lightning hugging her lover close to her.

"So how was work?"

"It was fine just a lot to deal with all this paper work which I cant stand by the way," said Lightning with a small smile. Letting herself be lead to the kitchen she looked to see a meal waiting for her letting the new smells hit her nose her mouth watered.

"I knew you would be hungry I'm sure cafeteria food isn't that good at the base."

"It isn't no one can cook like you can," said Lightning hugging her lover from behind.

"I love you you know that?"

"I love you too Light so, tell me how was your first day at work was it exciting."

"It was interesting to say the least, but between me and you it was like playing leader to a bunch of girl scouts."

"Huh why do you say that?"

"Well for starters they had no organization and on top of that they had no advance skills in tracking I swear it feels like I have to do everything."

"Don't worry I'm sure after a week of being with you they will straighten up I'm sure of it," said Serah.

"What do you mean a week of being with **you**," asked Lightning in a playful manner. Smiling at the older Farron's game she decided to go along with it.

"Well I just don't see how these men will survive in your care I barely survived my whole life," said Serah with a laugh.

"Hey I wasn't that bad of a sister," said Lightning with a pout. Walking over to her lover she placed a small kiss on her lovers cheek before setting herself down at the table.

"I know you were a great sister Lightning I know you could have left me to child services but instead you lied and you took us here." Walking up to her and kissing her lover deeply on the lips Serah let herself be taken away by the woman of her dreams no other kisses she shared could come as close to the older Farron's touch. Reluctantly breaking apart she looked into the cool blue eyes of the elder Farron before smiling. Knowing that it was time to stop Lightning sat back down across the table.

"I never get tried of kissing you light."

"Me nether I love you Serah."

"I love you to my Claire but I want to thank you very so much for all that you have done for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant raising me,loving me I cant imagine what you must of felt when…you know mom and dad died. What I'm trying to say is thank you Claire and ill do everything in my power to please you as well as love you."

"I feel the same only you can make me feel this way Serah." After sharing a tender moment the Farron's started to eat both enjoying there peaceful silence with one another.

"So I heard from Lieutenant Amodar that you're a teacher now is that true?"

Yes I am I its just elementary school nothing special, but I have you to thank for that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…I meant that you know you sorta inspired me."

"Oh no please don't tell me I inspired you because I never went to school," said lightning looking with a warm clam look.

"Yes you did inspire me, but as I can recall dad taking you back home from school because of fighting," said Serah with a smug smile.

"If I can remember the reason why I would fight is because people wouldn't take the hint not to mess with you."

"You where always there protecting me weren't you light?"

"At that time figured if I could never love you the way I wanted to I figured that I could protect you," said lightning looking down at her empty plate.

"Thank you so much lightning."

"No thank you it was because of you it made me see I was so caught up in being Lightning I abandoned you when you needed me the most."

"Oh my light."

Soon the elder Farron picked her lover up bridal style and carried her tot h next room there soft kisses radiating from the walls.

**Meanwhile…**

_Serah…I'm coming…PLEASE HANG ON!_

"Aye I think we found someone here wait…it cant be is hey get Lebreau now!"

"Don't worry big buddy were gonna get you inside."

The blonde haired man looked to find a familiar ceiling not knowing where he was the blonde haired man sat up grunting in agony he looked to a dark haired woman.

"Snow is that you?"

Looking at the worried face of Lebreau as well as the remaining members of N.O.R.A house he smiled as he knew he was one step closer to his destination.

"Yeah what do you think of course its me," said the blonde-haired man with a smile.

"Whoa don't try to get up man your wounds are serious," said Godat.

"Its nothing just a scratch and besides I want to see Serah and come back to her as a hero," said Snow with a smile. Looking at the elder man with a warm smile before they spoke to the gaint of a man.

"So is Serah here in N.O.R.A house?"

"No she isn't she's back at her sisters apartment."

Snows jaw clentched at the mention of the elder Farron soon a daunting memory came to the blonde haired mans mind.

_**One year ago…**_

_**Serah age 17…**_

_**Lightning age 20…**_

_**Snow age 20…**_

"H_ey why are you doing this sis?"_

"S_hut up I'm not your sister stay away from Serah," said Lightning pulling the younger woman by her arm._

"L_ightning let go we were doing nothing it was just a kiss," said Serah trying to pull out of the sergents hold._

"_Serah how can you call that a kiss? The man practically had his hands under your shirt! And you're trying to tell me it was nothing I'll give you points for orignallity but the rest of the story is bull crap!"_

"_Lightning you cant do this I love Serah its not right what your doing," said the blonde-haired man pulling his hand on the soliders shoulder._

_Soon the blonde-haired man was flipped on his back staring at nothing but the blue sky above him a pain creeping its way to his chest. Trying to get up his chest was met with the bottom of brown boots Serah looked on within her elder sisters grasp hoping to break free._

"S_tay down and don't bother getting up Serah's __**my**__ responablity not yours. now why don't you go play within your fantasy world and leave Serah out of this.i don't want to have this discussion again unless idiot," said Lightning turning with Serah in hand._

_**Present day…**_

"Hello earth to Snow are you aright," asked Godat.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to get back to Serah is there anyway you can contact her for me I know its late I just want to make sure she alright," said snow.

"Yea I get ya I know shes going to happy to see you ever since Lightning and you left she has been really down."

"Oh I see has…Lightning came back?"

"No not that we know of its just Serah she teaches at New Bodhum elementary her students love her shes off for the holiday you should go see her," suggested Godat.

"Yeah I should go see her…she does need her hero back after all."

* * *

_**AN: Omg what's going to happen I'm sorry I couldn't update in the last couple of days I had been working and doing something for people so yeah well another chapter will be up ether later tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**Preview: **__"General you there's something you have to see."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	15. Letters from Eden Part 3

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from Eden part 3…**_

* * *

_**My dearest Claire only my heart can hold on to your shining light. I want you for my own I cannot wait to be bathed in your love I want to touch your heart. From my heart to yours from my time to yours please stay by my side. Even if Valhalla were to call you back just please stay...**_

_**My dearest Claire…**_

"Etro I really hate these things," huffed an annoyed Lightning. Serah looked as her girlfriend tied her hair in a fast yet angry motion.

"Well it shouldn't be so bad I mean you've been to briefing meetings before right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have to go to them not nearly as much when I was within the rank of sergeant. I don't know if I can do this," said Lightning leaning over the sink.

"Well as you always said it's not a question of can or can't you just do it." Smirking at her lover's use of her own personal mantra she turned to her lover.

"How did you get so smart?"

"I don't know maybe it's something that I learned from my strong beautifully handsome soldier girlfriend," said Serah planting a kiss on her lover's lips.

"I'm glad you see it that way, "commented Lightning before wrapping her rough hands around her lover's waist. Jumping at her lovers touch she looked nervously into her lovers warm yet loving eyes.

"I-I'm sorry next time I'll try to be gentle with you…it's just that I'm so use to being out in battle."

"No it's alright I'm glad that your holding me like this."

"I'm glad to I just to be with you and only you I'm going to make you happy and only you."

The two stayed in there embrace as they shared each other's warmth not wanting to let go only wanting to hold each other's hearts for all eternity. Serah could feel her own back press against the bathroom sink as Lightning leaned forward into the embrace.

"Serah, do you want to know my biggest wish?"

"What is your biggest wish Claire and I will try to make it come true."

"I want to be held by you…I know it sounds different, but it's been so long since mother and father died I just…"

"Sure I will do it I will hold you as much as you need to for as long as you want," said Serah with a smile.

"Thank you I love you so much Serah."

"I love you to my Lightning." Just as the Farron siblings lips were about to meet the generals eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance at the device in her blue jeans. Taking the phone and flipping it open with annoyance she spoke.

"General Farron what do you want?"

"General you there's something you have to see."

"This better be good Captain Rygdea," said Lightning in annoyed tone.

"Yes it is good I cannot discuss this over the phone, but that soil that we examined we found something that would be of great interest."

"I'll be there in ten minutes tell everything to pause until I get there you hear me?"

"Yes general Farron."

Hanging up the phone the elder Farron's anger melted away into a smile. Looking at her younger sister she caressed her cheek before capturing her lips with her own before breaking apart.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave I will try to be on time if not then I will call you every step of the way," said Lightning her lips brushing over her lovers. Doing nothing but nodding in agreement she watched as her soldier left the bathroom and maybe her way into the living room.

Soon her lover was out the door plopping down on the couch she covered her hands over her eyes before letting rest gain over her. It wasn't until she heard the ringing of the door that she popped up wondering who was at the door a strange feeling over took her gut as she opened the door.

At the site before her the younger Farron's breath caught in her throat threatening to strangle her with all its unforgiving mercy.

"Serah…"

"Snow…"

"Your hero is finally home," said the blonde-haired man in a soft tone before stepping towards the younger woman. Taking a step back she looked fearfully into the eyes of the older man which in turn confused him even more so.

_Even though I don't want to let him in, I want to find out the truth I have to know if what Claire said is true._ "Serah aren't you going to let me in?" Snapping out of her daze she looked warily at the older man before her before stepping to the side to let him in.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Now, what is it you have for me captain?"

"Well we took a sample from the dirt and we analyzed it and we found some interesting readings."

"And these readings told you what?"

"It told me that what landed was human, but for something to be human and fall at those kinds of speeds is anything but a miracle in its self."

"It's not a miracle it's someone that is too stubborn to die I want a full data analysis of this person."

"I'm right on it General."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What's the matter Serah aren't you happy to see me?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I know shocked is one emotion I'm feeling."

"Well that's ok for you to feel shocked shock is a good thing."

"I guess so did you find my sister?"

Serah watched the blonde-haired man's face turned grim looking down at his boots Serah watched as sadness made way onto his face along with hidden lines of anger.

"No I didn't find your sister I was casted into this world from another place."

"Oh I see what was this place called if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was called Valhalla."

_Lightning was right I have to get Snow out of here if they both find each other then they will surely kill each other._

"Serah…"

"Oh sorry I was just spacing out" said Serah with a small smile. Walking up and catching the younger Farron in a bear hug she looked into the eyes of the blonde-haired man.

"Serah I know I have failed by not finding Lightning, but I still want us to be married so please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Looking sadly into the eyes of the blonde-haired man she looked away before breaking out of his embrace. The action in turn confused the giant of a man.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"But…"

"I can't marry you Snow Villers."

"What why is it because I was gone to long look I'm sorry but I w-"

"No it's not that it's just that everything until now has been all about what you want. Admit it this is your wedding not mine."

"Serah I don't understand I mean we can work this out we can go at your own pace," begged the older man.

"No I don't think this can work out snow you're a wonderful person I'm sure anyone would be lucky enough to marry you," said Serah giving back the engagement pendant around her neck.

"Serah please don't do this to us."

"I'm sorry I want us to still be friends I just need some time alone," said Serah with a sad smile.

"Friends…right," said the blonde-haired man skeptically before walking out of the apartment.

As soon as the door closed Serah sat down putting her head in her hands wanting nothing more than to sob she sunk into herself.

_Lightning did I do the right thing? Is our love right?_

* * *

_**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update I have been working a lot lately, well please read and review.**_

_**Preview:**__ "There's something I want to tell you Claire."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	16. Letters from an Arrow of Time Part 1

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from an Arrow through Time Part 1...**_

* * *

_**To my only heart with a long excitement I want you in my arms forever loving and longing. Etro be damned all of cocoon be damned only you can warm my heart as well as freeze it.**_

_**My angel my Serah…**_

Lightning walked in after a long hard day of work her body sore from the work that she just produced after setting her gun blade down she looked towards the kitchen were her lover was.

"Hey I'm home."

Lightning looked over to see Serah sitting down with a glass held to her lips a brown substance within it. Knowing that her lover was not a drinker Lightning walked over gaining Serah's attention.

"Hey Serah what's wrong," said Lightning bending down and taking her lover into her arms.

"I didn't hear you come in Claire I'm sorry dinners she be ready," said Serah before turning back only to see nothing on the stove.

"I must have been sitting here for a while now."

"I can see that now tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I don't want to talk about it," said Serah before getting up only to fall into her lovers arms.

"Your drunk Serah, come one lets bed you to bed," said Lightning picking her lover up bridal style.

"No Light let me down."

"I'm sorry I can't do that now I have to get you in bed."

"No please let me down please."

Knowing her lover never begged unless it was something serious she walked over to the bedroom and sat Serah lightly on the bed. Distancing herself she sat by a nearby chair her arms folded as if she was ready for the battle ahead.

"There's something I want to tell you Claire."

"Yes what is it I'm here for you always know that Serah." Nodding at her lover Serah broke into tears while looking at her lover.

"He came…"

"Huh what's wrong who came?"

"S-Snow…"

Walking over and roughly grabbing her lover's upper arms she looked with a dead cold look into her lover's eyes anger radiating off her lover.

"What happened did he hurt you Serah? I'm going to kill him!"

"N-No he didn't hurt me, but I gave him back his engagement pendant."

"Oh I see and what was his reaction?"

"He wanted me to give him a chance again he also asked me if there was anyone else I told him no to protect you," said Serah wiping the last of her tears. Hugging her lover she looked deeply into the younger Farron's eyes before kissing her deeply.

Wanting nothing more than to wrap herself within the lust of the older Farron Serah broke the kiss to look up into the eyes of the warrior goddess herself.

"Claire…"

"Hmmm…"

"Tell me about you in Valhalla what was everyday like," said Serah laying down on her lover's chest her lips swollen from the kiss they both shared.

"Well it was very dark in as if it were about to rain someday the sun would shine and other days it would be cloudy. When those days were cloudy I would think of you the most and about the past."

"What is it you thought about in the past Claire?"

"I thought about the day before the festival and how much I wanted to make things right with you." Serah looked with hopeful irises urging her lover to continue.

"After I had met Snow for the first time during a mission I thought about ways to make it up to you to take you mind off of him. For my birthday I was going to surprise you with a trip just the two of us and I was planning on confessing my feelings to you. But, I knew for some reason that trip was not meant to be because at that time I was not worthy of uttering my love to you."

"Claire you shouldn't have thought that."

"I know I shouldn't have but after meeting Snow that first time. I just couldn't bear to have you with him and I didn't want to give you up."

"My Claire you know that I belong to you, but I'm at fault in this also. The reason why I dated Snow was for the exact reason you may have thought. I…was lonely I wanted to hold you again sleep, eat everything I missed you and when Snow came and N.O.R.A came I thought I could relate to their loneliness but I was wrong."

"My Serah I love you I never want to let you go," said Lightning holding on to her lover. Soon the two Farron sisters kissed like never before Lightning could tell from the slight delays in her lovers kisses that she was not ready despite what her lover white underwear under her skirt displayed.

Molding their mouths together Lightning took the upper hand and licked the outside of her lovers lips Serah opened her mouth to her lover without hesitation. The younger Farron could feel her panties growing wetter by the minute her clothes felt constraining. It was at the moment the two broke apart gasping for air Serah grasped for a second time as her sisters muscled thigh raised up hitting her center.

"Do you remember that time?"

"Yes I do," said Lightning licking her lips.

_**Four years ago…**_

_**Lightning age 17…**_

_**Serah age 14…**_

_Resting quietly Serah waited for her elder sister to come home feeling the emptiness in her heart she noticed her time with her beloved sister grow sour. Wanting nothing more than to tell her sister to stop working she held against her own will secluding herself to the confines of her bed only to wait for the older Farron._

_After letting her thoughts drift she set her alert to the noise in the front living room getting up from the confines of her bed she looked to see the older Farron._

"_Claire, are you alight," said the younger Farron looking over towards the woman on the couch._

"_You know walking around in that night gown leaves a lot the imagination Serah," said Lightning looking up into her baby sister's eyes._

"_Let me guess your drunk," said Serah with a smile. It was at times like these Serah was happy to see her sister she no longer had to deal with the strictness of her sober sister when she was in the current state of intoxication._

"_Yes I have had a few nothing special," commented Lightning before standing up._

"_If that's the case then let's get you into bed then," said Serah with a smile. Walking the elder Farron up Lightning couldn't help but stare at her baby sisters behind._

"_You know Serah for a fourteen year old you have a great ass," said a drunken Lightning before grabbing the younger Farron's behind. Serah shrieked at the older Farron's fondling not wanting to ruin the moment the younger Farron let the elder do as she pleased. The gentle touch of Lightning's calloused hands made its way from her butt to her chest. Serah's nipples hardened under her sister's touch._

"_Claire please let's get you into bed," said Serah in a weak protest._

"_No not until I have what I want you promised me that we were going to be like mom and dad."_

"_I-I did but not like this not when your drunk now please Clai-ahh."_

_It was at that moment Claire Farron's mouth made its way to her neck while working on her hardened buds. "Tell me Serah are you…masturbating yet?"_

"_Claire don't ask suc-ahhh…yes I am."_

"_Really and here I thought I was the only one."_

"_You do it t-too?"_

"_Yes I do. I have been waiting until you're of appropriate age to do this with, but…"_

"_But what..."_

_Soon the younger Farron could feel the light shallow breathing of her sister on her neck realizing from the heavy weight against her back that her sister was out._

_**Present day…**_

"You know Claire I was very mad and sexually frustrated after you passed out on me."

"I'm sorry Serah I guess the boys from blitz squad and me had to much that night, but I want you to know that I meant every word I said."

"Do you mean what you said that night or when you woke up in the morning," said Serah with a small smile. A weary smile made its way towards lightning lips as she remembered the moments of cruelty she had inflected on her love.

* * *

_**AN: Hey well I think this is a great place to leave off I'm going to continue this flash back scene on the next chapter. Well please read and review folks.**_

_**Preview: **__"Enough Serah! Last night did not happen," said Lightning looking at the younger Farron with hard steel eyes._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	17. Letters from an Arrow of Time Part 2

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Letters from an Arrow through Time Part 2…**_

* * *

_**To my Lightning only your soul know no bounds as it forever rushes through my veins everlasting ever endearing only you can stop this on only you can stop this.**_

_**My dearest hero Lightning**_

Serah watched as her lover got up from her sleep to head over towards the bathroom to shower she knew that her lover would be off to work. Knowing that it was time to get up she stretched and looked at the day's events knowing that it was time for her to get breakfast started she looked over towards the kitchen towards the mess that she made from last night.

Signing she thought to a time where her lover and her confronted their emotions like the battle field of the vile peaks. Picking up the various empty bottles she thought to a time that her lover denied her the first time.

_**Four years ago…**_

_**Lightning age 17…**_

_**Serah age 14…**_

"_Good morning Light."_

"_Ugh…my head what time is it," asked the older Farron._

"_It's nearly noon," said Serah with a smile._

"_Huh…damn it I'm running late." Serah watched as the older Farron snuggled with her clothes smiling at the older woman she looked into Lightning intimidating glare._

"_What may I asked is so funny?"_

"_You actually I knew you would be late so I called off for you."_

"_You did what?"_

_The younger Farron cringed at her older sisters commanding voice looking up with a light glare on her face she spoke towards her guardian._

"_Well I thought you could use the rest so we can spend time together I mean after last night I thought that w-"_

_"Enough Serah! Last night did not happen," said Lightning looking at the younger Farron with hard steel eyes. Serah was placed in shock at Lightning's disposition knowing that her sister would never yell at her so furiously she reached her hand out only to have it slapped away._

"_Don't touch me last night never happened it would be best that you remember that," said Lightning walking out to leave her younger sister to her tears._

_**Present day…**_

"Is your head feeling better Serah?"

"Y-Yeah its fine," squealed the younger Farron. Placing a kiss on her lovers lips Lightning smiled as if heaven came crashing down on to her heart.

"That's good to hear so what did you make for me?"

"Well I decided why don't we just eat out this time you choose the place," asked Serah with a hopeful smile.

"Sure… just hurry and get ready before I leave without you."

"Oh yeah like you did Hope..."

"That was an accident," said Lightning with a smile.

"Right…"

After the younger Farron showered and got ready she made her way out along with her lover holding hands she looked at the light glare of her older lover as she walked with her.

"Claire you alright," whispered Serah with a worried look.

"I'm fine it's just that I'm worried that all these people are staring."

"It's alright I'm sure they just haven't seen anyone as beautiful as you are," supplied Serah. Looking with lover in her eyes she led her younger sister into the diner across from the Guardian Corps office. Once in she sat across from her lover in a booth in the far back.

"You know Fang and Vanille told me when they first woke up this was their first restaurant they ate in."

"Really they must have told you a lot when I was gone," said Serah looking down at her drink with sadness.

"Yeah they did, but in everyone's own special way they reminded me of you."

"Lightning…"

"Now smile I can't let my girlfriend pout all day can I?"

"Right…"

The two received their plates and talked Lightning was shocked to know that her baby sister had graduated from college feeling a wave of ease wash over her she looked lovingly into Serah's irises.

"So you decided to become a school teacher huh I never could quiet picture you with kids."

"Hey what do you mean you couldn't picture me with kids what about us what if you want to be a Mom?" Lightning choked on her coffee coughing she alerted everyone to turn their heads and stare at the general before them. Smirking sexually at the younger Farron she looked before speaking.

"I'm far from it."

"Well would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Claire, would you like to have children one day?"

Just as she was about to answer her phone signaled her out of the couples dream looking at the phone lightning answered. "This is general Farron speaking."

"I believe we have located the target that you were searching for."

"Good I'll be right on my way," answered Lightning in a sharp tone. Shutting off her phone she looked sympathy over towards her lover before speaking.

"That was headquarters."

"Oh it was? What did they say?"

"They informed me that they captured Snow." Looking at the unevenness on her lovers face she looked over and grabbed her blue-eyed lovers hand as it was casually placed over the table.

"S-So what are you going to do to him?"

"Well I could charge him for attempted assassination of a General but I know you wouldn't like that. So I'm going to talk some sense into him hopefully he won't be too blinded by his anger."

"His anger, what made him angry?"

"It was a vision from the goddess Etro it showed him something that he did not want to see something of truth. The reason why I know is because I had to see it too," said Lightning.

"I see…"

"Look Serah, go home to a safe place I will be calling in to check on you."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Light you don't need to check up on me," said Serah with a pout. Getting up from the table the older Farron looked with love in her eyes before speaking the words to her heart.

"Your right you're not a kid anymore your my bride-to-be," said Lightning before paying and walking off. Serah looked stunned at the information that her heart had just received looking at her lover walk across towards her work Serah felt a blossom of love bloom within her heart.

* * *

_**AN: well please read and review folks I hope to update more.**_

_**Preview:**__ "You know your goons really are a bunch of weaklings."_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	18. Letters From The Gates of Etro Part 1

**AN: Here's another chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Farroncest warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**The soul of a man can only be measured through time no longer can I wait and no longer can time or my journey separate me from you. That's why I can't let the fate that Etro show come true you will be mine and I will be yours I will be the hero you once saw me as.**_

_**My dearest Serah…**_

* * *

Lightning walked in only to be saluted by the low guards taking the clip board out of the younger woman's hands she looked over it before looking at a picture.

"So what happened here and how were you able to catch Villiers," said Lightning in a strict tone.

"Well it's more along the lines of he surrendered we have him locked up as we speak," said one solider.

"I don't want him taken lightly this might be a trap for him and his squad to attack I want him moved to the decompression chamber."

"Yes General Farron."

Making her way upwards towards the top she looked over towards her desk to see nothing but a single box cautious at first she looked to see it was from her lover. Opening the box she looked to see a framed picture of her and her lover smiling she looked over sitting it on her desk not only after she was interrupted by her door opening. Offering a salute she looked over towards the burly man that she had called a mentor.

"Lieutenant Amodar…"

"Hey now I should be the one saluting you general."

"Sorry sir it's just personal protocol," said Lightning with a smile.

"Well then at ease." Putting her arm down, Lightning smiled at the older man before hearing him speak.

"So what brings you in today Lieutenant?"

"Well for one the transfer of you little buddy down in prison six."

"What about him?"

"Do you really need to lock him down there I mean he is a hero along with you I mean you both stopped the fall of cocoon." Lightning looked over towards the picture that rested on eh table the older man noticed this and knew what she was looking at.

"Don't tell me you two are still fighting over Serah?"

"What can I say I mean this is far more personal also I have some questions for him I'm not here to execute him unless I deem it necessary."

"What's Serah going to say about this?"

"She has said everything that she has needed to besides I am her sister blood is thicker than water as they say," stated Lightning.

"As long as you don't go too hard on him then I see no problem detaining him just tell him not to stop hitting my guards."

"Sure thing…"

"Thanks also here are some of the reports that have been going on lately," said the older man tossing the reports towards the older Farron's desk.

"More reports…"

"Don't worry about it I mean you're a goddess you can finish it," said Amodar walking over.

"But I'm not a goddess…it's just a name," whispered lightning as she heard the door close.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The blonde-haired man looked down at his hand cuffs before looking up to smirk at the on looking guards. Watching one of them back away he stood up abruptly.

"You know your goons really are a bunch of weaklings."

"Shut your mouth you here because the General wishes it and also we have some questions for you," said one of the tougher guards.

"What's there to know I mean I am a hero I am the one that saved all of you. I'm just here to see someone and as well as take care of business not worry about weaklings like you."

"Why yo-"

"Well that's no way for a hero to talk."

"General Farron…"

"At ease men," said Lightning looking at the two men.

"**YOU**…"

"Would you please leave us alone for a minute you two?"

"Yes…"

Watching the two walk out Lightning looked over to see the slight broken blonde in front of her. Wanting to let her anger out she sighed as she let him throw the first stone.

"How's Serah…"

"She's fine as well as safe that's all that matters."

"Safety you think she's safe with you I mean come on when she was turned into a pulse l'cie you sure as hell didn't believe her!"

"Your right I didn't believe her I threatened her I threatened the only person that I knew would care."

"You did and now through the eyes of Etro I saw everything I saw your heart and how you felt she's your sister for maker's sake!"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know every night it hurts me I know I can't give her a life I know we could never have children I know that I could never marry her the way I want but it's not my choice."

"All the more reason she belongs with me," said Snow.

"It's not my choice its Serah's choice it always has been and if she truly loves me the way I love her then I will put my worries and doubts away and love her."

"You're sick Lightning, how can you say something like that?" Feeling her anger get the best of her she lost it on the blonde-haired N.O.R.A leader.

"What can you do Snow? Huh I saw the way you treated Serah!"

"Oh really like you would know you were never there!"

"Yeah I wasn't but when I left I left for a reason to provide for her you just up and left her!"

"I did it to find you everyone thought you were dead except her I believed her and I went to look for you!"

"Still you should have taken her with you if you loved her as much as you say you should have seen the bigger picture! Too long have we both left Serah I know for one the reason why I left but you have no reason! That's why I rejected the marriage in the first place I could see the sadness that she would go through she needs someone that will always be there and I'm willing to do what it takes because I love her."

"That's why you have to die!"

"Some hero you are threatening me where will that get you are you mad because you have lost. Look I came here with a promise to Serah that I would not hurt you just talk to you. If you love Serah and she is happy would you let her go?"

"Yes I would but…"

"Look you don't have to come up with an answer but I want you to know that I will not make the same mistake twice I love her too much," said Lightning before walking away.

_Serah what's right?_

* * *

_**AN: well I think that's a great place to end I hope you enjoy the story so far folks.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I had a talk with Snow."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


End file.
